The Sequels 1: Freshmen Feuds
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Alex and Juliet have gotten into a new college together, but being the new girls and famous can cause a few problems. Can the girls make it through freshman year without any mishaps, or is someone out to get them kicked out. COMPLETE!
1. Arrival Frustrations

_**No, I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. I do, however, own any made up characters in the series. This is the disclaimer for the entire thing, because I don't always have time to keep you guys entertained before the story starts, sorry.**_

_**Hey, nobody bothered with the poll so I took it into my own hands. I'll set up a new poll soon though, because I have about two-three more ideas for stories that I'm thinking about. You'll have to find out later, but for now, enjoy the first installment in The Sequels: Freshman Feuds!**_

_**A bit of OOC but not that much, I hope.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Alex's POV**_

Juliet and I were approaching the college. **Bermuda Academy** to be exact. It was a big school that resembled one of those castles out of a vampire movie. I chuckled at the joke. Juliet shot me a curious glance but I just shook my head.

I knew she was reading my mind and my guess was proved right a second later when she, too, chuckled. Apparently, her kind of vampire doesn't get that power until they're over a thousand years old, it's just that Juliet didn't try because she didn't even think about it. I, on the other hand, could read minds as soon as I became a vampire, it just didn't occur to me until my senior year started. I used it to see what my friends actually thought of me. I was surprised that they actually did like me. I passed my senior year (thankfully) and now Juliet and I were heading off to college.

Now, as I said before, it resembled one of those castles out of a vampire movie. It was tall and had turrets. It was made completely out of stone and had very thick shutters on the windows. Juliet and I were staring at it and we almost didn't notice when the doors swung open to give us admittance. We shared a look before going inside. A wave of smell hit us and in that one smell we gathered a lot of information about the school.

First of all, it was _extremely_ old. It was, like, over a thousand years old and it was slightly crumbly.

Second, we smelled that there were a lot of monsters here, no doubt a way for monsters to send their children to school without being found out.

Third, there was a _lot_ of blood. My mouth was watering badly as I looked around at all of the Regular kids here. I spotted features that marked you for a monster, like boys with hair poking up from their jackets and girls with braces to keep their fangs in place. I even saw zombies here and there.

Fourth, there were a wide range of kids here, aging from eleven all the way to twenty-eight.

What really caught our attention, however, was the smell of shock dominant in the emotions. We glanced around and saw that every monster in the hallway was staring at us. We stared around at them and they just continued to stare.

Juliet glanced at me and I shrugged and we continued on to the office. There were multiple teenagers in there and we were told to sit down by Regular secretary. The monsters in the room didn't notice us because we were sitting in the shadows and wearing all black.

"What do you think those monsters were staring at us for?" Juliet asked. I turned to her and shrugged. She smiled slightly and leaned over to peck my cheeks.

When she pulled back, she sighed and I cocked an eyebrow in question. Juliet shook her head and gave me a slightly sad smile. I surveyed her mind and found that her thoughts were on Danielle. I frowned and stood up.

"Alex?" Juliet must not have felt me probing her mind because she looked up at me in surprise as I moved away from her.

I shook my head and moved to a different shadow.

Juliet followed me and I shrugged her away. "Alex, what's wrong?"

I turned to her with a glare. Keeping my voice low so that no one else overheard, I began hissing at her. "How could you think about her? How could you do that to me, Juliet? It's bad enough that you owed her a favor, but do you remember the last time I saw her with you?" Juliet shrank back a bit as we both got lost in _that_ memory.

_**Narrator's POV**_

Alex ran over to her bed and jumped on top of Juliet, who was lounging on it, waiting for her. Juliet let out a squeal of surprise and delight.

"So how did it go?" the bloodless vampire asked as Alex snuggled into her.

"Perfectly." Alex replied. "I got accepted for the night classes so that I could still see you. What are you majoring again?"

Juliet giggled and replied, "History, and you're majoring in art."

Alex nodded. "That means that we'll have the same lunch period and the same extra curricular activities, but our classes will be different."

Two of her fingers played with the hem of Juliet's dress. "But sex-ed, I believe we do have together."

Juliet leaned up and captured Alex's lips in a searing kiss. "God, I hope so." She moaned against Alex's lips.

Alex pulled back and smiled at her. Juliet smiled up at her too and then sighed. Alex cocked her head as her smile disappeared.

"What's the matter Juliet?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." Juliet replied. "Could you run to the blood bank for me today, I'm really tired."

Alex jumped up and nodded. She headed out the door at a leisurely walk and made it down to the blood bank in about fifteen minutes. She went in and swiped the blood from a nearby pouch and went back outside. She would pay a visit to the butcher rather than the blood bank.

When Alex neared the house she heard Juliet talking to someone. She climbed up the wall quietly so as not to disturb her love and peered in the window. She gasped when she saw Juliet kissing Danielle. On the bed. With Danielle's limbs intertwined with hers. Juliet pulled back and stared at her with wide eyes. Alex felt tears sting her eyes but her rage pushed them back.

She smashed through the window and leaped at Danielle with fangs extended. Danielle dodged to the side and narrowly avoided being sliced in half.

Alex's fangs were longer than Juliet had ever seen them. "Alex, wait!" Juliet cried, trying to calm her lover down.

Alex ignored her and jumped at Danielle again. This time, she caught Danielle's arm in her mouth and ripped a chunk out of it. Danielle cried out in pain and tried to flee. Alex was in her path when she turned around and the wizard-vampire hybrid punched her hand into Danielle's chest, making the older vampire fly through the window.

As Alex jumped out of the window, Juliet followed and tried to hold her back. "Alex let her go!" Juliet shouted.

Alex flung Juliet into the air and caught her. She set her lover on her feet and used her temporary shock to rush Danielle. With a powerful kick, Alex sent the older vampire flying all the way down the street. Juliet heard a number of crunches and knew that Danielle had broken something.

Juliet turned to her lover in shock. "How could you do that to her?" Juliet demanded.

Alex turned toward her and Juliet shivered to see that her eyes were red; or rather that the red was fading from them. "How could _I_ do that to _her_?" Alex asked in a hurt voice. "How could _you_ do that to _me_? I love you Juliet and I thought you loved me back… but I guess I was wrong."

Alex took off at top speed. Juliet tried to follow her, but Alex shook her off and continued on. Juliet stared after her for a moment before climbing up to Alex's room and crying. She waited for a month, but there was no sign of Alex.

Senior graduation was coming up and Alex would miss it if she didn't come back soon. On the big day, Juliet attended with the rest of the Russos. She looked around for Alex, but spotted no sign of her dark-haired siren.

When Mr. Laritate called out Alex's name there was silence. "Ms. Russo?" Mr. Laritate said again.

Only Juliet was expecting it. Juliet felt a breeze as Alex flew through the hall, grabbed the degree, and ran out. No one had seen her except Juliet. The older vampire left the mess up to Justin and Max as she ran after Alex.

She found Alex fingering the degree at the top of a cliff. "Alex?" Juliet asked softly.

"I'm dying, Juliet." Alex said. "Without you, I'm dying. Leave me to die in peace."

And with that, she jumped off the cliff and plummeted toward the ocean. Juliet jumped after her and caught her just in time. They hit the water with Juliet on the bottom, taking the brunt. The younger vampire pulled Juliet above the water and back on land.

"What did you do that for?" Alex screamed at the quickly healing vampire before her. "I could have been gone and you would have had your Danielle."

"Alex, I don't want Danielle. Danielle wants me. She tried to show me that when you came in but you didn't let me explain."

Alex glared at Juliet some more and snorted. "Why should I believe that?" she snarled. "How do I know that you aren't making something up just to get me to believe you?"

Juliet sighed. "Because you love me and I love you."

A mixture of emotions were playing in Alex's eyes: hurt, anger, pain, and, of course, love. Alex's eyes began to water and she began sobbing into Juliet's chest.

_**Alex's POV**_

It had taken another month before I forgave her. She kept apologizing every hour, but it took me that long. I couldn't just give back in. I had mostly accepted the favor, but that. After the favor I was still convinced that she had wanted it as much as Danielle had. I'm _still_ convinced of that, but Juliet doesn't know that.

Juliet sighed. "I've told you I'm sorry more times than my age. I was just wondering how the store was, that's all."

I nodded, not quite believing her, but putting up with it nonetheless. I leaned against the wall and waited. I'd grown much taller, taller than Juliet. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I stroked her head.

Soon, a secretary that I believed was a vampire began calling student s' names. When she got to our names, she paused and stared around for us. Everyone was watching her intently and they looked puzzled when she paused and glanced around.

Her eyes fell on us and she practically whispered, "Alex and Juliet Russo." All eyes that were not those of normal humans found us. Juliet and I blushed as we made our way to the secretary.

Suddenly, she reached out and grabbed both our hands. "Welcome to **Bermuda Academy**. We are very glad to have you here." She dropped down to the floor in a one-kneed kneel. Every monster in the room followed her. The humans in the room were staring at us curiously, so Juliet and I quickly headed out.

"What was that?" Juliet wondered aloud.

"I don't know," I replied. "But it sure as hell was strange." I pulled out my compact and began examining my make-up.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you check your reflection, you already know how good you look."

I glanced over at her with a smirk. "You're only saying that because you don't have a reflection." I teased, going back to her compact.

Suddenly, I felt someone slam into me and heard books spilling on the floor. Glancing down, I saw a bleach-blonde haired girl sprawled out on the floor at my feet.

"Sorry," I said, offering the girl my hand. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously!" the other girl snapped, ignoring my hand and standing on her own. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" she looked me up and down. I stood tall and stared at the girl while she was analyzing me.

"Newbie?" the other girl asked.

"Depends whose asking." I retorted.

"The queen of this school is asking." The other girl snarled.

I snorted contemptuously. "Since when?" I taunted.

"Since I started here last year." The other girl growled. She took a menacing step toward me, but—as a young vampire—I stood my ground, so the other girl continued to advance until her chest was touching mine. "Now," said the blonde. "Are you new and who the hell are you?"

My lip curled as I glared down at the girl invading my space. With one shove, I sent the girl sprawling to the floor again. At that moment, a group of girls came walking out of a nearby classroom.

"Kellie, what the hell are you doing down there?" a girl I dubbed as a werewolf asked.

"This bitch just pushed me down!" the blonde said.

I sparked and took a step forward. All of the girls looked up at me. I could easily tell who was a Regular and who were monsters; the monsters looked shocked and the Regulars looked pissed.

"Who do you think you are?" one Regular asked.

"Alexandra Russo, and this here's my girl, Juliet." I replied icily. "I don't think, I always know. Right now, I _know_ that if all of you don't scatter, there's going to be a bloody mess for the janitors to clean up."

"Wait," the first girl, the werewolf, said. "Let's hear what happened first and maybe we can sort it out so that there's no spilled blood." I saw her shoot a glance at a black-haired girl not far away.

I took a deep breath and Juliet patted my arm encourag-ingly. "I was walking and checking my make-up at the same time when I ran into her." I gestured toward the girl still on the ground. "She wanted to be a smartass and got all up in my face so I pushed her outta my face. That's when you guys came in."

The werewolf nodded. "Okay, let's start this over." She turned to the group and asked, "Who wants to get introduced to these girls?" All of the monsters and a Regular raised their hands.

"Traitors!" Kellie screamed from the ground. She quickly stood and brushed herself off before turning to the group of girls. "You traitors! Fuck you all. I'll go find some new friends to hang out with and you can have this newbie bitch." She and all but one of the other Regular girls stormed off.

The rest of the would-be friends (about 9 or 10) had stayed behind and now they turned to me. "Don't worry," the werewolf said. "We won't leave you the way we might've left her. You guys are actually good."

"How do you know that, Selena?" the Regular girl asked.

"Don't you know-? Oh yeah, you're not a member of the club." The werewolf girl sighed. "In our club, these two girls are very big heroes. They united the members of the club all over the world. They are like the goddesses of the entire club."

I felt flattered that someone actually viewed me as a goddess. Juliet and I smiled shyly and ducked our heads.

"Uh, thank you." Juliet said.

The one named Selena smiled at us and waved her hands at the other girls for introductions. "The one with the fake fangs and dark brown hair is Gwyneth, the light-haired one is Katherine, and the one with the black hair is Madison. The girl with the light-brown fur coat is Annabelle, the dark-brown one is Annabeth—they're twins—and the one with the blonde fur coat is Desiree. The girl with the long blonde hair and slight tan is Jennifer and the one with the short black Mohawk is Samantha. She's a 'witch' and I'm Selena."

I surveyed Selena and found that the young werewolf looked a lot like me. Actually, if it weren't for the fur and the hazel colored eyes, Selena would probably be my double.

"Alex, she looks a lot like you." Juliet whispered to me.

I nodded. "Hey Sel," I called. "When were you born?"

"Eighteen years ago, July 22." Selena replied and I balked.

"And, um, when were you made a 'werewolf'?"

Selena thought for a moment before snapping her claws. "Two years ago, on November 17th. I think it was around midnight."

I glanced at Juliet. "You turned me on a full moon?" I whisper-asked. "No wonder I love it so much."

"Technically, _I_ didn't turn you. _You_ attempted to make yourself turn and succeeded. Plus, it was during the day, the full moon wasn't even out yet."

I nodded in understanding and turned back to Selena. "It's nice to meet all of you." I said. "Uh, could you show us where the dormitories are?"

Selena and the others nodded and gestured for us to follow them. The Regular waved to us and made her way in the opposite direction.

They led Juliet and me up a winding staircase and into a room that was devoid of windows except one, high above.

"This is the **Bermuda Academy** 'Monster Club' girls dormitory." Selena told us. "I'll be a floor below this one so if you need me, stomp as loud as you can."

She and the rest of the girls left the dorm and I sat on the bed across from the window. "This one's mine." I said cheerfully.

"What makes you want that one?" Juliet asked, puzzled.

"Because, I can stand the sun and you can't. That window faces the east so when the sun comes up, it will hit me and not you."

"Oh," Juliet sat on the bed beneath the window and stared up at the ceiling. I looked up too and spied multiple bats hanging on the ceiling. One of them opened their eyes and I saw a pair of green staring at me. The bat opened its mouth and I saw a set of fangs in it. I nodded in understanding and the mouth and eyes closed once more.

"This aught to be an interesting year, huh?" Juliet asked.

"Yup." I replied sleepily, laying down on my bed. My eyelids slowly drooped and I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Chapter Installed! Hope you liked it. As you can see, I used part of the epilogue of the first one to go into the Sequel. Actually, doing this one is helping me get done with Because You Raped Me, so be prepared for updates on that one. Please review.**_


	2. First Day Madness

Hey guys, I know it's been awhile but here is the second in Freshman Feuds so tell me what you think. :] :}

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Juliet's POV_**

I awoke and dusk was just falling. I glanced over at Alex only to find my love not in her bed. I crept down the stairs and found her in the lounge, dressed entirely in black with her sleek hair in a ponytail. She was reading a magazine, so I slipped behind her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. I felt Alex giggle and reach her hand up to pat my hair.

"Good morning sleepy head." Alex said.

I chuckled and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you," Alex pulled me around to sit on her lap and I snuggled my head into her shoulder, just under her chin.

"Are you going to get ready for school anytime soon?" she asked, stroking my back. "They start a little after eight and right now it's six forty-five."

I snuggled deeper and sighed. "I guess I had better go get dressed then, huh?" I asked.

Alex nodded. Before I went up to go change, I gave her quick peck on the cheek. When I came back down five minutes later, Alex had on Camp Rock.

"Why are you watching Disney Channel?" I asked absently, sitting beside her.

"Because Mitchie Torres is an old friend of mine. She's a werewolf." Alex sighed. "God, I miss her."

I shot her a sideways glance and she smiled slightly at me. "She was an old **girl**friend, sorry. When her Mom said that they were moving to Cali, she had to leave. I was still in touch with her a year after but, for some reason, she stopped responding."

Alex sighed before looking up at me with her trademark smirk. "So, classes don't start for another hour. What do you want to do until then?" I smiled slightly and was just opening my mouth when my stomach let out a growl.

I stared down in shock. "It has never done that before." I said in awe. "At least not while I've been a vampire."

"Maybe this place makes dead vampires more alive so that the Regs can be fooled." Alex suggested. I shrugged.

At that moment Alex's ears perked up and she looked toward the girl's staircase. I glanced that way too and saw Selena, the Twins, and Desiree coming down. Their fur was completely out so that they looked more like the werewolves they were. And when I said their fur was out, I meant it was completely out and we could see every inch of their bodies.

"Shouldn't you guys, like, cover some of that up?" Alex asked uncomfortably.

Selena shook her head. "No Regs take the night classes, so it's alright for the more prominent monsters to be out. Are you girls going to accompany us to breakfast?" Alex and Juliet nodded and followed the four werewolves outside.

The moon was full and beautiful. I saw Alex staring up at it lovingly, just like the night we fought against Mason. A small smile crept across her heart-shaped face and she jumped into the air, doing a backwards flip before landing on her feet. She was chuckling slightly and looked over at me. The werewolves were looking at her as though she'd grown a fourth head, as if the second and third ones weren't strange enough.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked curiously.

"Don't you just love the moon?" Alex replied, staring up at the pale circle again.

Selena scratched behind her ears in thought. "I guess. But we should probably be going."

"I'll catch up to you in a moment." Alex said offhandedly. I waved the others on and stayed behind to watch my love. She just stared with a confused expression on her face.

"Alex?" I called softly. She turned to me with luminescent eyes and took off running in the opposite direction of the dining hall. I followed as fast as I could and found that she was heading toward a blood bank, just a few meters inland. With a mighty jump, Alex vaulted across the bay and landed on the ground. She snuck into the blood bank and came out again, smelling like A-positive. I watched her jump back across and she threw me a bag.

"I smelled what was in the cafeteria and I didn't like it. I wanted my favorite blood type."

Alex and I began walking toward the dining hall again and sat next to Selena and the others. Most of the monsters in the hall had grown quiet and were staring at us. We glanced around and wondered what we were supposed to do. Everyone stood up and kneeled toward our table. Alex and I shared a look of confusion and looked to Selena for help.

"You have to raise your hands to get them to rise and continue on." Sel said from the floor. Alex and I raised our hands as one and everything went back to the way it was.

"Haven't you two been worshipped since the Great Uniting?" Annabeth asked.

Alex and I shook our heads. "What's 'the Great Uniting'?" Alex asked curiously.

"It was the battle the wizards and vampires had against the evil clan of werewolves. You wiped the entire clan out and now there are only good werewolves in the world. You also united the wizards with the vampires. Everyone in school are your friends because of it. Well, everyone except the Regs."

Alex nodded and stared around. I sniffed and found a rather disgusting stench in the air. Following the source with my nose, I found that it was the blood in the line. It was three days old and looked really brown. I saw multiple vampires begin coughing. Alex and I shared a look and she nodded.

With that incredible speed of hers, she zoomed around the room and healed the sick vampires. I ran around the room and swiped the blood from the ones who weren't already sick. There were protests when I threw it out the window. Alex came to my side and we turned to face the many ages of vampires.

Alex raised her hands to quiet the noise and I spoke. "The blood was bad. My mate and I could smell it so we got it out. You need healthier blood than that, just ask those my mate healed. Use your sense of smell more often so that you can detect things like that all right?"

All of the vampires nodded and a few even clapped. Beside me I saw Alex… blush? Alex hardly ever blushes. She turned her head away slightly and smiled at me. We went out and got some new blood for the students and sat down to talk to our friends. By now, Katherine, Gwyneth, and Madison had shown up. We saved them a few bags of blood and they sucked it up gratefully.

"So, like, Alex did you win the wizard competition or did your know-it-all older brother win it?" Selena asked. Alex and I glanced at each other and our minds flashed back to that morning.

**_Narrator's POV_**

Alex and Juliet awoke in each others' arms and smiled. Alex looked at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning.

"We still have a few more hours before I have to compete, what would you like to do?"

Juliet smiled and dipped her head to kiss Alex. Alex was about to deepen the kiss when they both heard Justin's voice.

"Hey guys, get up! Dad wants Alex downstairs so he can explain the rules of the competition to us." His voice sounded strained and the girls wondered why.

Alex groaned and got out of bed. She changed from her sleeveless Tee to a stylish purple jumpsuit that she had used in the first competition against Justin. Juliet quickly got dressed and the two walked down to the lair.

Though it was Friday, Jerry wanted to make sure that just in case the fight lasted the entire weekend, the young adults would have enough time to compete for the wizardry.

When Alex and Juliet entered the lair, they found the entire family in there waiting for them. They sat together on the floor, looking up at Alex's dad. Jerry Russo cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ok, you're all of age, well Max is seventeen, but since Alex and Juliet are planning on leaving soon, we have to speed this up.

"Here are the rules. You may _not_ aim to kill-" they all shot a look at Justin, who shrank down a bit in his seat. "-you can aim to severely injure but not kill. You can use any spell that comes to mind accept summoning spells because the magic won't come to you. Now, do all of you have jumpsuits?"

Justin and Alex nodded, but Max shook his head. Alex waved her wand and conjured him up a red jumpsuit since Justin already had blue.

They all turned to Jerry and he nodded. They flashed in Professor Crumbs.

"Ah, I see it's time for the competition," he said. "Well then, let us go."

He clapped his hands and they were standing in a graveyard with three-foot high tombstones everywhere and open graves here and there. The three siblings were on opposing sides of the square graveyard with the magic in the very center. Alex looked around and spotted Juliet standing not too far out of the graveyard. She smiled and the other vampire returned it. Professor Crumbs appeared on a high platform out of the graveyard and began to speak.

"Alright, Russos," he said. "You have as much time as you need to get the magic. And remember, you may not try to kill each other. Begin!"

Alex took off at high speed, but she was mortal here so that she could be as fast as her brothers. Suddenly, a tornado came her way. Alex easily dodged it and continued running.

She saw Max running as fast as he could and decided to have a little fun with her little brother. With a silently cast spell, Max fell into a puddle of mud. Alex chuckled to herself as Max tried to find his wand.

Suddenly, a giant ogre came bounding out of nowhere. Alex cast a quick spell and the ogre was swallowed up in a hole.

Alex hadn't seen any sign of Justin and saw that he was being dragged into the earth by zombies. Alex's warred with her desire to be the family wizard and her feelings for her brother. In the end, her brother won out and she sent a spell at the zombies. They shriveled back into the ground.

Justin looked at her with a blank expression and sent a spell just past her shoulder. Alex looked behind her and saw a crack in the earth heading straight for Juliet. The older vampire wasn't paying attention; she was discussing something with Professor Crumbs. Alex attempted to shout out to Juliet but she was too late. Juliet fell into a crater in the earth and was swallowed up by it.

Alex turned to Justin with a furious expression on her face. Everything was silent; not even the zombies were moving. They stared at Alex, Alex stared at Justin, Justin stared at the magic, and Max stared around for his wand (which was stuck to his back with mud).

All at once, Justin and Alex attacked each other with magic. Alex, though rebellious, kept to the rules and aimed to _greatly_ injure Justin. Justin was the one aiming to kill. He sent the lightning like he did last time, but he also sent an ogre at her. Alex watched as the ogre bounded toward her, waving its club, and Justin took off for the magic.

In one spurt of energy, Alex ducked under the lightning cloud and dodged around the ogre. She was running as fast as she could toward the magic and she was neck and neck with Justin. As they got closer, Justin attempted to attack Alex again, but Alex had been expecting it and barreled into him before he could do anything more than open his mouth. They both went sprawling and Alex held her wand above Justin.

"Animatius Corpsius!" she screamed. Immediately, arms began pulling Justin into the earth. "Alex, no!" screamed Justin.

"Bring back Juliet." She growled.

Justin stared up at her incredulously. "Don't you want the magic?" he screamed. "Why are you worrying about a vampire when you could most likely become the most powerful wizard in the world?"

Alex's wand sparked and shocked Justin's neck.

"I said," snarled a very pissed off Alex. "Bring… her… **BACK!**"

Justin hurriedly flicked his wand and Juliet came back up from the earth. Alex relaxed her wand and took off for the magic once more. Justin was hot on her heels and he was passing her.

Just as he was about to get to the magic, Alex sent the old mud puddle spell at him and he slipped. She quickly passed him and stretched her hand out to get the magic. She was almost to it when Justin grabbed her leg. Alex tripped and knocked her head on the stone around the magic. But in some trip of fate, her hand touched the magic as she went unconscious.

When Alex woke up, Juliet and the rest of the Russos (minus Justin) were sitting around her hospital bed. Juliet was the only one awake because it was the dead of night (pardon the pun). "Alex?" asked the older vampire. "Alex!" She woke Mrs. Russo and Max, but Mrs. Russo had to shake Mr. Russo to wake him up. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that she was alive.

"What happened?" asked the injured vampiress. She attempted to sit up and fell back to the pillows with a pained scream, clutching her head.

"Alex, stay down and let me call a doctor." said Juliet as she reached for a buzzer.

She clicked it and a goblin came in. Alex eyed the creature warily as he checked her wounds and made sure the needle sticking in her arm was functioning correctly.

"You know," said the goblin in a raspy voice. "I would have expected you to heal faster, being a vampire and all."

"She was mortal when she got hurt." Juliet growled. "We've told you that already."

The goblin shrugged and left the room after reassuring Mr. and Mrs. Russo that Alex could leave the hospital the next day. Juliet scooted closer to Alex and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Just perfect," replied Alex. "Absolutely wonderful. Incredibly terrific. Do you need anymore sarcasm?"

Juliet chuckled wryly and stroked Alex's cheek. They stayed that way the entire night, while the rest of the Russos went to sleep.

In the morning, the goblin doctor came back in and gave the ok that Alex could go home. Juliet helped the weak vampire to her feet and they began walking out. When they were out of the hospital, Alex flashed them all home. They entered the Waverly Sub Station to find it had a few customers more than it usually would on a Saturday. Justin was behind the counter making sandwiches as fast as he could.

"Mom, why isn't Justin using magic to make the sandwiches?" Alex asked.

"Because he can't." replied Mrs. Russo. "He doesn't have his powers."

Alex looked at her questioningly.

"Don't you remember what happened just before you went into a month-long coma?" Mr. Russo asked.

Alex shook her head. "Actually, I don't remember going into a coma. I don't remember what I was doing a month ago. I was in school, wasn't I?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Justin!" Mr. Russo called across the Shop. A few heads turned, but most people just ate their sandwiches.

Justin turned to face his father and caught sight of Alex. His expression went blank and he turned his back on his sister. The Russos went across the shop and everyone entered the lair.

"Family meeting," Mr. Russo said. Everyone moved away from Alex. She stood on the edge as they spoke.

"Justin," said Mr. Russo. "She doesn't remember a thing before you put her in that coma. She can't remember that she's a full wizard or that the competition even happened."

"I didn't put her in a coma!" Justin whisper-hissed.

Everyone glared at him and he said, "Fine so I did put her in a coma. It was an accident!"

"That was not an accident, Justin." Juliet contradicted. "I saw the look in your eyes as Alex was getting the magic. You were calculating it so that Alex didn't get the magic, but did hit her head. I saw your hand jerk back when you grabbed her leg. The only thing you didn't calculate was Alex's arm length."

Justin glared at her, but otherwise did nothing.

Then he turned to his father. "You mean to tell me that she doesn't remember becoming a full wizard? She doesn't remember sending the spells at me? Or me sending spells at her? Oh sweet that means she can't hurt me for it!"

"On the contrary," Alex interrupted, walking toward the group. "I can punish you greatly for it. I am an actress, you guys. I just wanted to hear Justin's confession. I knew he'd calculated my fall and so I wanted to hear him admit it. And technically, I did." She turned to her brother and bared her fangs.

"You were so sure you were going to be the family wizard, Justin." She growled. "All you wanted was the approval of everyone around you. I wanted to show everyone that I'm not as stupid as they thought I was. And I did, at the same time proving that you don't care about anything but approval. I win. Game over."

With that, Alex turned her back on her older brother and flashed to the same cliff Juliet had found her on not too many months ago. Juliet was with her and the older vampire put a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. After a few hours, Juliet put her lips to Alex's ear.

"We have to leave soon," she whispered.

Alex nodded and flashed them back to the Sub Station. She and Juliet packed their things before saying goodbye to the rest of their family. Justin wouldn't speak to Alex at all, even when she said that she would miss him. He shrugged off her hug and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Alex felt tears sting her eyes, but before they could fall, she and Juliet quickly flashed to the Bermuda Triangle to begin college.

**_Juliet's POV_**

Alex and I pulled out of the memory and Alex muttered, "I won, but now Justin won't talk to me, so I kinda came out here to sever ties with my family for a bit."

The girls looked at us with sympathetic looks before going back to their food. I glanced at Alex and saw the sadness in her eyes. She missed her brothers, I knew. She missed the lair, the living room, and her mother's Spanish accent. I sighed because there was nothing I could do to make her feel better.

When everyone was finished, we all headed to class. First, for Alex was science, while I was going to geometry. We were learning about the algebraic way to find the area of triangles. I was thoroughly bored since I'd done this at plenty of other night schools.

However, halfway through the class a loud boom emitted through the school and multiple bats came screeching down the hall, followed by a number of students. Luckily, the school was in a different building than the dorms so I don't think any of the Regs heard. The teacher, Mrs. Harp, flew out of the room and down the hall. She actually spread her wings and flew. Everyone in the class was right behind her.

"It came from the dungeon science room!" A teacher off to the side called.

I sped up in fear: that was where Alex was. Running faster than Mrs. Harp, I made it to the dungeon long before she did. I surveyed the scene and saw a pile of rubble moving in the center of the room.

I strode over to it and began moving rubble aside. "Alex?" I called. "Alex!"

There was a moment of silence before the heap of junk exploded. I was thrown backward slightly and shielded my head. When the debris finally stopped flying, I looked up and saw Alex curled around something in the center of scattered trash. I ran over and pulled her to her feet. She uncurled and I saw a shock of blonde hair. When I pulled Alex completely to her feet, I saw that Kellie was unhurt and completely conscious.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed. "You were supposed to be injured! Or dead. Why are you still _alive_?"

Alex glared at her while holding her wrist tenderly. "I oughtta kill you bitch." She hissed. "Should've let the rubble do it, but I couldn't let you die when I can prevent it." Alex's lip was busted and she seemed to have a sprained wrist.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed anyway?" I demanded, pissed that this was the reason my love had been hurt. I should just kill her myself, but that would mean Alex got hurt for nothing.

Kellie turned her glare at me and spat, "I was trying to make an explosion, why else?"

"Why… the HELL… were you trying… to make… an EXPLOSION?" Alex roared. I watched as my lover's (odd term to use since we've made love only three times) fangs extended. I saw the thirst glint in Alex's eyes and she took a furtive step toward Kellie.

The blonde didn't notice because she answered the question and kept babbling. "Because I like them. Do you have a problem with that?"

Alex took another step forward. She was still holding her wrist, but it was nearly healed. "As a matter of fact," she growled, low in her throat. "I have a huge problem with that seeing as how I'M THE ONE THAT GOT HURT BECAUSE OF IT!"

Alex leaped at Kellie and threw the other girl to the floor. Kellie screamed out in panic as Alex tore at her clothing and ripped out chunks of hair. I stood and leaned against the wall. It was about this time that Mrs. Harp came rushing into the room. "Ms. Russo! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making her pay for making me sprain my wrist and bust my lip." Alex shouted from the ball of clothing and skin. Mrs. Harp and a few other teachers went over and grabbed Alex away from Kellie. Kellie was unconscious and Alex didn't have a mark.

Panting slightly, Alex glared down at the heap of skin and blood she'd left behind. "'I like explosions' she said. 'You got a problem with that?' she said. Who's injured now? I heal quickly, you don't."

I guided Alex out of the room and down the hall. Alex was fuming the entire time it took for us to find an empty classroom.

Alex forcefully pushed me back against the wall and slammed her lips into mine. This was the most aggressive Alex has ever been with me so I was extremely surprised. I made a small squeak and Alex pulled back slightly.

"Juliet, I need you." Her lips made their way to my throat and I felt two pinpricks penetrate my skin.

"Alex!" I cried. Alex pulled back and I saw blood on her lips. "I'm a Danag?" I squeaked. Alex nodded and replaced her lips at my throat.

I moaned slightly and tried to push her away. "Alex, get off!" Alex looked back up at me and she turned her back on me. I saw her chest cavity expand in a deep breath and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Alex sighed. "I just don't know what happened. I was so angry. I need to cool off for a moment. Could you give me a sec?"

I nodded and left her in the room for a few minutes. Mrs. Harp came by and asked me where Alex was. I pointed to the classroom behind me and she made to pass me.

I stopped her with a warning, saying, "I wouldn't do that. Alex is quite bloodthirsty when she's angry and I think she's meditating to cool off."

Mrs. Harp slowly stepped backward and nodded to me. I sighed and waited for a bit longer.

Finally, Alex came out and gave me a small hug. "You ok?" I asked. Alex nodded with a smile and we headed to our separate classes.

**_What the hell had been wrong with Kellie?_** I thought all through chem class. **_If she hadn't lived I would have danced around her body_****.** I worried about Alex, but quickly pushed it off, saying to myself that my love was fine.

Class (and the rest of school for that matter) passed extremely slowly. The good, and slightly strange, news: Alex and I _did_ have sex-ed. Together. We sat next to each other and Alex threw me a wink. I gave her a smile and turned to face the front.

A tall, thin man was just walking into the room. He was nearly transparent and had a brown hat on his head. "Hello class," His voice was positively dripping with sensuality.

Alex and I leaned away while the rest of the class leaned forward, falling instantly in love with his voice. I stole a look at Alex and saw her wrinkling her nose at our teacher.

I turned back to the front as our teacher introduced himself. "I am Mr. Lovebird. You may call me Mr. Love." There was another dreamy sigh from everyone in the class except the two of us.

**_What is with this guy?_** I asked myself.

Alex shook her head and whispered, "I don't know, but he is _so_ not cute. I mean, what is wrong with the girls in this class? And the boys for that matter?"

I shook my head to signify that I didn't know and we looked back at Mr. Lovebird. He had out a mannequin of a female, complete with vaginal hair. Alex and I stared at it in horror.

In one swift motion, Alex pulled out her wand and gave it a flick towards the mannequin. The giant, stringless puppet exploded into pieces and everyone took cover.

"Well!" Mr. Lovebird didn't have the sensuality in his voice anymore. He turned a glare on Alex and growled at her. Or at least, he tried to; it came out sounding like a sick cat mewing loudly. Alex glared at him and did an actual growl, sounding like an angry lion. Mr. Lovebird took a step back and cowered slightly.

"What are you playing at putting a female, and only a female, in front of a class?" Alex asked angrily.

"At least put a male version up there at the same time!" I added softly; I didn't want Alex getting all the fun with the teacher.

He seemed to contemplate this for a few minutes before nodding his head and pulling out a wand. "So which one of you is the hermaphrodite?" he asked. Alex and I glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

"That's a good one Mr. Love." Alex said.

"Neither one of us is a hermaphrodite." I added.

Mr. Love looked at us in confusion. "But you're monsters dating the same gender monster. One of you has to be a hermaphrodite."

Alex and I looked at each other in confusion and shook our heads. "We're not dating." Alex said.

Mr. Love just gave us a confused look before conjuring up a male and a female mannequin. Alex and I were still a little uncomfortable, but at least we weren't the only two in the class. All of the students were shooting the mannequins uncomfortable looks.

A girl at the back of the class raised her hand and Mr. Love called on her. "So, like, what are the mannequins for?" She asked.

Mr. Love smiled and gestured to the mannequins, the sensuality returning to his voice. "The mannequins are so that we can learn the parts of the other gender. As all of the females should know, the female body has…"

I just tuned the teacher out because I know exactly which parts of the body belonged to both genders. I glanced over at Alex to see her doodling in her drawing notebook. I caught a glimpse of it and saw that she was drawing me naked. I giggled slightly and poked her side. She stiffened and shot me a glance.

**_Why are you drawing me naked?_** I asked her.

**_Because we're in sex ed and I'm bored._** Alex replied. I shrugged and went back to daydreaming. I didn't come out of it until Mr. Love said that we were going to be assigned partners to practice with. Every student in he class protested at that.

"Why do we need to be assigned partners?" One girl next to Alex asked.

"Yeah," the boy on the other side of me added. "I mean sex is supposed to be an affectionate experience. I mean who here doesn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

Two other people in the class raised their hands. Alex and I both glanced back and saw that it was a Goth werewolf with sunglasses and an Emo vampiress with only top fangs. They weren't overly attractive but they weren't unattractive either.

Alex and I shared a glance and we both sighed in exasperation. "Why don't the both of you date?" Alex asked them. "Or at least try it. If it doesn't work out…" Alex looked at me for help. I gave her a look that said I didn't know what to do, so she took a deep breath and went on. "…Juliet and I will be your partners."

I stared at her in horror, but she just shot me a **what-was-I-supposed-to-do? **look.I shrugged and put my head down on my desk for a moment before raising it up again. Mr. Love nodded at us in approval before turning back to the board.

"Now, you're homework is a 400 word report on what it was like having sex with whatever partner you choose. It will be due a week from today. Dismissed." As soon as he said that, the bell rang.

I think it was good. Tell me your opinoin. Please Review. ;)


	3. Encountering Slight Trouble

Vampires & Wizards & Werewolves: The Sequels; Freshmen Feuds

Okay, there is a bit (if not a lot) of oocness in this chapter. Don't flame too bad cuz I'm having a bad week. Don't take my post on my profile to heart because I hardly ever stick to that stuff, but still, say what you want because it's nice to have feedback.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Juliet's POV**_

Alex and I walked out the room and to our last classes.

"Hey, wait up!"

Alex and I both stopped at the sound of the voice and looked back to see both of the black clad monsters making their way toward us.

"We, um, we wanted to thank you for volunteering to be our sex partners," the female said. I noticed that she had dark brown hair under her black and her eyes were actually blue.

"Yeah," the male added. He had sandy-blonde hair under his blue dye and his eyes were hazel. "We actually _are_ dating each other, we just don't want anyone else to know."

"No problem," Alex and I said. "Good luck on the project."

We were turning again when their voices stopped us again. "By the way, I'm Makayla and this is Michael."

We turned back. "You're the Distress Duo?" Alex asked. "You're the werewolf/vampire duo that causes mischief in the magical world so that the balance of good and bad isn't damaged? Oh this is amazing! Can I get your autographs?"

The Duo smiled slightly and agreed. Alex conjured up a picture and a pen for them to sign. They quickly signed it and waved to us. We waved back and I turned to Alex.

"Did you really just ask two celebrities if they could give you their autographs?"

Alex nodded and we continued walking.

"They're the reason I've caused so much trouble for my family, the reason I rebelled against everyone, and the reason I have such a great sense of style and criticism. They're my idols and now I've got their autographs!"

I chuckled as we parted. My last class was equestrian. I headed out to the stables and met up with the rest of my class. They bowed to me and I raised my hands before the teacher came.

He was teaching us the true history of horses. Wizards are actually the ones that discovered these beautiful creatures. The wizards' children were seen riding the horses by some neighboring Aztecs and so those people stole two of the four and bred them to make themselves rich. A vampire with sleek red hair raised her hand.

"Why would they steal someone else's horses when there were more in the wild?" She asked.

"Because, these were the only horses anyone knew about. They didn't know there were others in the wild. So they took them." I replied in a rush.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"How did you know that Ms. Russo?" the teacher asked.

"Because I was alive when horses were discovered." I replied absently, checking my nails for scratches.

"Why are you here then?" my teacher asked.

"Because I want to stay near my mate," I replied. "And since my mate just got out of high school, she wanted to come to college. I just came along to see if schools were teaching anything different than when I went to night school a year ago."

Everyone stared at me for a moment before the teacher walked up to me.

"Well then, Ms. Russo," he said smugly. "Why don't you teach the class a bit about horse history."

I smiled and launched into an explanation of how the thieves stole the horses and where they were first sold. All of the freshmen clapped at the end of my explanation and the teacher gave me a nod of approval.

The bell rang and everyone separated to go do normal activities. Most of the vampires were heading back to the dorm because the spell that made us Danags wore off at dawn. I met up with Alex and the others outside of the dorm and we all went into the lounge.

Since the lounge connected the Regular and the Monster dorms, the Regs were crowding it up. As the many monsters began coming in, the Regs started arguing with us. Alex and I were in the thick of this dispute and we glanced at each other. I sighed while she put her fingers to her lips and blew. A long shrill whistle escaped and everyone froze. The people closest to us backed away to give us some room.

"Ok," Alex said. "Why the hell are all of you fighting?"

Someone spoke up. "Because they started pushing us around as we came through the door."

I sighed and turned toward the right side as Alex turned to the left.

"Alright," I spoke softly but they all still heard me. "Anyone not part of the special club goes to the right, and those of you who are, go to the left."

We watched as everyone began moving to the places they were supposed to be.

"Good," Alex sighed. "Now, this room is just big enough that we can all fit. Besides, some of us, like Juliet and I, are headed to our rooms. The rest of you who aren't either go to breakfast or stay here in the room."

With that, we both headed for the stairs to let them handle the rest themselves. We weren't even halfway there when someone started screaming for her little sister. Alex growled softly and slammed her head against the wall. I glared at her, but she glared down at me.

"Dammit!" she hissed low enough that only I could hear.

We turned back again and began making our way to the human girl screaming for her little sister. I tried asking her questions but all she did was scream her sister's name. I could feel Alex's agitation growing and finally my girlfriend put her hand over the girl's mouth and glared into her eyes.

"Calm down," she ordered. The girl took in a deep breath, still staring into Alex's eyes.

"Now, answer the questions Juliet is asking you."

Alex let the girl's mouth go and I stepped forward. Alex gave a nod to Selena and the werewolf began herding students going to their bedrooms up the stairs. I leaned down next to the girl and began asking questions like, _where did you last see your sister? How old is she? _and _What does she look like? _

When I had all the information I needed, a reluctant Alex and I headed back out. I used an umbrella since the sun was up and we began making our way back to the school building. Splitting up, we began our search.

_**Alex's POV**_

I can't get ONE piece of sleep? Was that really too much to ask for? I just wanted a little bit of sleep before Juliet woke me up for school. Now some kid has gone missing and I have no idea where she is.

_**Remember Alex,**_ I heard Juliet say in my mind. _**She's blonde, small, six years old, and very pale.**_

"Yeah, she could be mistaken as a vampire if she wanted to be." I grumbled to myself.

I turned a few corners and found no sign of the kid. Muttering a few threats about the little girl if I ever found her, I kept going. Suddenly, I heard crying and took off in that direction. I stopped in front of a broom closet and pried open the locked door.

Inside was the girl we were looking for, naked and bleeding from a few cuts on her arms and legs. I kneeled beside her and tried to shush her.

"It's okay," I cooed softly. "No one's going to hurt you, alright? Calm down."

The girl kept crying into my shoulder as I held her closer. I heard footsteps behind me and assumed Juliet was coming. I heard a gasp and turned to see Kellie giving me a malicious smile.

"You're in for it big time, Russo," she snickered, taking off down the hallway.

I sighed and slowly picked the girl up. As I was exiting out into the hallway, I saw Juliet coming. Behind her, I saw the principal and the vice principals. Juliet reached me first, of course, and hugged the girl to her chest. I gladly let her go.

"Ms. Russo," We both turned to the principal. She was looking at us sternly with her beady blue eyes. "My office, now."

Juliet and I shared glances and followed her. One of the vice principals, the human one, took the little girl. The other one, the Danag vampire, followed us. We were led through the school and to the main office and were sat down in front of the principal's desk.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach at the look the principal gave me. The principal, Mrs. Drake from the plate on her desk, paced behind her desk, throwing me looks every so often. Finally, she put her palms on the table and glared at us. She turned to my mate and said,

"Juliet, would you excuse us for a few moments?"

Juliet nodded, giving my hand a squeeze before leaving. I gazed at Principal Drake the same way I would Mr. Laritate. Principal Drake glared at me, trying to break my gaze. When minutes passed and my gaze still didn't break she sighed and began speaking while starting to pace again.

"Ms. Russo, my delegates and I have looked up your record before you got here. Since you are a monster, we cannot turn you away, but it appears that your old school record was horrible until your senior year. There is only one question we ask before we continue this discussion. Why did you change the last year you were going to be there?"

I sighed and leaned forward just a bit, crossing my legs. "Because," I said. "I wanted to be with Juliet and since she wanted to come here to check it out, I wanted to make sure that I didn't have to repeat high school. If I had stayed, she would have either come here without me or she would have been bored staying. Plus, that school had seen enough of me. It didn't want anymore and I wasn't up for spending another year in school."

I leaned back and waited for her to speak.

"If you weren't up for another year in school, why did you come here?" Principal Drake asked me.

"Maybe I should rephrase that," I said softly. "I didn't want to be at that school any longer, especially since my younger brother was still there as well."

Drake nodded and sat down.

"Alright, fair enough. Now, You had quite the record at that old school and we don't want such a record here. We here at Bermuda Academy were waiting for a sign of your old tricks so that we could lay down the rules.

"However, raping a six-year-old girl was not what we expected. There were no experiences of this in your old school. If you need a mate, you can find one here—but not with younger students and definitely not with humans. We don't know-."

I held up a hand and, like the rest of the monsters here, she had to stop talking. I stood and walked behind my chair, pushing it forward until it was against the desk. Then, I backed as far away from my principal as I could. When I was finally a safe distance away, I spoke.

"What do you mean 'raping a six-year-old girl'?" I asked slowly. "I've never raped a person, monster or human, in my entire life. I've _been_ raped by a werewolf and attacked by my brother, but never have I done true harm to anyone. Well, except Kellie, but that was only because she nearly blew me up. Explain what you mean."

Principal Drake slowly stood and began coming toward me. I held up a hand, but she kept coming toward me. The anger inside of me was building to breaking point and if the principal wasn't careful, she may be the next victim of my anger. _**What is wrong with this place?**_ I thought. _**I've never been this violent before.**_

Soon, Principal Drake was invading my private space and glaring me right in the eyes. "Ms. Fauster came to us this morning and said that she had seen you with a naked six-year-old in a broom closet and that you had the girl close. If you haven't raped anyone in your entire life, Ms. Russo, what were you doing with that girl, hm?"

And that was the peak. But just as I was shifting into a hunter's crouch, Juliet came bursting through the doors with a boy in her hands. She hurled him at me and he crashed into me. We both went tumbling and that gave Juliet enough time to force the principal away from me.

"Ms. Juliet, what do you think you are doing?" the principal demanded.

"Saving your ass," Juliet replied, kneeling down next to me. She took my face in her hands and whispered calming words to me that I didn't understand because they were in Transylvanian. I calmed down nonetheless and everyone turned to the boy.

"Richard?" Ms. Drake asked in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"N-nothing, Principal Drake," the boy stuttered, getting to his feet. I smelled the lie automatically. I also smelled something else, the scent of the six-year-old on his skin.

"Son of a bitch," I said incredulously.

I stepped closer and there was the scent of her blood, her skin, even her tears. I growled and pulled him to me by his collar.

"Why'd you do it?" I snarled.

"I-I don't kn-know w-what you're t-talking about!" the boy stuttered harder under my fierce gaze.

"Oh yes you do," I pulled him closer so that our noses were almost touching. "You lured that girl into the broom closet so that you could rape her and then you left her there for someone else to find. Tell the truth and tell me why!"

The boy was shaking so much, I thought he was going to pee his pants.

"Okay, okay!" he yelled. "I did it, alright? I did it, but I did it for the money. She paid me loads of money to rape the girl. She said something about an Alex Russo before running off after giving me the money. I'm sorry, alright? I didn't know she was your daughter or sister or whatever she is to you. Please put me down?"

I dropped him softly on the floor and turned to our headmistress. She glared at me, but I glared back just as defiantly and I saw a flash of fear cross her face before she dropped her gaze and turned to Richard.

"Why did you rape the little girl, Richard?" she asked icily.

The boy flinched and replied, "For the money she gave me. My family's rough back home and I needed the money. That's the only reason, I swear."

"And who is 'she'?" Juliet asked curiously.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, just like before. I knew exactly who had done it and so, Richard and I said the name at the same time. "Kellie Fauster."

Principal Drake looked at us in shock though Juliet went stiff next to me. She turned to me and gave my shoulder a squeeze. I nodded and she loosened just a bit. After a few more minutes of talking, the principal told us we could go.

We were just barely out of the room when she told the Richard guy that he was expelled and he started crying, pleading with her to let him stay. Juliet and I sped up and returned to the dorm.

"Maybe now we can sleep," I grumbled as we climbed the stairs to the lounge.

No such fucking luck.

As soon as we entered, humans and monsters alike began applauding us and patting us on the back. They led us away from the stairs to the dorm and closer to a basement door so that they could throw a party. I couldn't say that I didn't have fun. Surprisingly enough, I didn't get drunk, though there was some debate about that when I kissed Juliet full-on. After being up half the day, the students finally let us sleep. I fell asleep almost immediately and was happy to be dreaming.

Like I said, oocness. I'm kinda getting a tad lazy with this so I'll try to work harder. Hope you like it so far and I'll try to update as often as possible. I'm working on some new crossovers, by the way. Can't wait to publish them.


	4. Alex and Juliet's Investigative Services

Hey guys, sorry I've been so late in updating, had to get my internet reconnected. Anyway, there are going to be a few things different with the fic but not too different. Hope you like them. Here's chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4

_**Juliet's POV**_

Okay, so Alex narrowly avoided being expelled for something she didn't do as well as something she would have done. Had I not gotten in there with that boy, she would have ripped the principal limb from limb. I glanced over at her sleeping form and sighed. She was breathing evenly, not a care in the world except to make sure she slept. I smiled as she twitched slightly before rolling over and giving a sigh.

I crept out of bed and climbed in with her, snuggling close for warmth. Then I realized that it was still daytime and the sun was still out. It's a miracle that I didn't burst into flame immediately.

Alex woke up as soon as she smelled smoke and she looked over at me. I quickly jumped away from her bed and onto my own. She smiled and came over to my bed.

"All you had to do was ask," she said, stroking my smoking cheek.

I blushed and we lay down together. I curled into her side and she wrapped her arm around my waist and we fell asleep.

I awoke a few hours later and woke Alex up as well. The sky outside was turning a bright red, which meant that it was time to get ready for school. Alex groaned and rolled over, slipping back into dreamland. After several more fruitless attempts, I sat back and surveyed my girlfriend. An idea popped into my head and I grinned widely at my new plan. Slowly, taking care not to alert my oversensitive (even for a vampire) girlfriend, I slipped beneath the covers and settled between her legs.

Surreptitiously slipping off her underwear, I placed two fingers near Alex's core and stroked her labia. Alex moaned and fidgeted slightly before rolling over onto her back. I smirked, knowing Alex had made the move that would bring her downfall. Moving upwards a bit, I slid my tongue across Alex's lips before entering her. Alex groaned and bucked, squirming slightly under my ministrations. I replaced my tongue with my fingers, while rolling Alex's clit around with my lips.

Alex, in her half-sleep state, orgasmed faster than she usually would have. Biting down on her pillow so as not to alert anyone else, Alex screamed out her pleasure as her body shook. When she came down from her high, Alex flit out of the bed and into the bathroom to change so that no one smelled anything.

Then she pulled me up by my collar and growled at me. "What were you thinking?" she hissed.

"I was thinking that I needed you to wake up so we could go." I whispered back.

Alex sighed. "As long as you wake me up like that every morning, you're off the hook."

I chuckled and got dressed. The two of us headed downstairs and watched more Disney Channel. This time, Another Cinderella Story was showing. I shot Alex a look.

"Ok, so Princess Protection Program wasn't the only movie I starred in. I wanted to check it out more. I liked it. Do you know, 'Selena Gomez' stars in many different shows, played on Barney, has at least three movies, and has two major albums out in stores?"

I stared at Alex incredulously. "B-but she's constantly on tour if she does a concert or something," I stuttered. "How do you do that?"

Alex shrugged and replied, "I flash here and there, and that's why she doesn't have a tour bus. My band goes on a tour bus and I just come by my own means. My band is actually made up of warlocks. They're magic but to an extent. Anyway, yeah, I'm famous and no one knows it's me."

I relaxed into her side and we continued to watch the movie until our friends came down. Madison was missing though.

"Where's Maddie?" Alex and I asked, noting the absence of the young brunette.

"She's in blood counseling," Selena replied. She sat down on the other side of Alex and grinned at us. "So what's this I hear about you two fooling around with each other this morning?"

Alex and I glanced at each other before looking back at Selena with raised eyebrows.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked, giggling slightly.

Katherine came forward and grinned at us. "Gwyneth and I saw Juliet sneak under the covers this morning. We were curious so we flew down lower. When we saw Alex biting the pillow and heard her scream we instantly knew what was going on between you two. Why didn't you tell us?"

Alex and I glanced at each other.

_**Can we truly trust them? **_Alex asked me.

_**Do we have a choice but to trust them?**_ I sighed. We looked back at the girls who were staring at us curiously.

"We didn't tell you because we don't want anyone to know. No one but those in our family knows because we didn't want anyone else to embarrass."

I glanced at Alex after I finished speaking. She looked disgruntled and glared at the ceiling. With a sigh, she got up and walked over to the window. I followed her and she put her hand around my shoulders.

"Juliet," I glanced at Alex apprehensively. "This place is wrong. I've never been more violent in my life. We need to figure out what's making this happen because it could be what's causing the many different vampires to lose control, like Maddie. Will you help me?"

I nodded and we went back over to the others. "We'll be back in a bit, alright?"

Selena, Katherine, Gwyneth and the Twins nodded and Alex and I headed out. We slipped past the dining hall and into the school. We were careful not to be caught while in there before we were supposed to be.

As Alex and I snuck around, we sniffed every so often and when we stopped, Alex would use her wand to see if magic had been done recently. This, of course, was complicated because there were wizards in the school, but it worked fairly well, focusing on what we wanted to know.

After only a few minutes of walking around, we found a small room with a lot of space. It looked as though someone had made it for the personal use of some rich snob.

As we poked around, Alex unearthed a giant glowing orb. "This must be what is making our emotions so raw," she said. "but who could be using it?" As soon as the words left her mouth, we heard footsteps coming this way.

Alex waved her wand around us, whispering,  
"_Of getting found out  
we're not too keen.  
Make it so we  
can't be seen._"

I felt as though something were dripping down my back and made to rub it just as the door opened. Two goblins entered and appeared to be in a hurry.

"Quick!" grunted the taller of the two. "Get whatever Mistress wants so that we can hurry and get out of here. I hate pink."

The smaller goblin grabbed a small, intricate box and the two magical creatures hurried out. Alex made us visible again and we stared at each other. "Who do you think the goblins work for?" Alex asked me. I shrugged and we exited the room quickly, leaving the globe in there and deciding to check on it every day. This was going to be a long year.

_**Alex's POV**_

I thought about what we had just discovered, as I walked down the hall with Juliet next to me. Just as we were passing an entrance to one of the dungeons, I stopped. Juliet looked back at me in confusion as I sniffed the air. I caught the smell of blood heavy downstairs.

I turned down the entrance and began running down the stairs. The lower I got, the thicker the smell became. When I finally reached the dungeon I was looking for, I stopped dead in my tracks. There was blood all over everything. I crept through slowly, looking for the source. Juliet was right behind me and she began looking for the source as well.

I found a young boy, maybe fifteen, lying on the floor with many gashes on his body. He had a knife in his hands and it looked like he had been cutting himself. But as I looked closer I saw that there were deep slashes on his arms and face. They looked like werewolf claws, but I wasn't sure and I couldn't tell who would do this to him. Juliet came up behind me and put a hand on the boy's wounds.

I heard a click near the door and several more clicks after. I looked that way and saw Kellie taking pictures.

"What are you doing?" I growled in irritation.

Kellie quickly turned and fled. I thought of our positions and figured out how it would be a bad thing. Juliet leaned over the boy's body, the boy, bloody and dead with his head in my lap, and me, leaned over the boy as if to bite him.

"Damn!" I muttered. I glanced at Juliet and realized that she hadn't paid any attention to the last moment.

"We have to get him out of here and to the infirmary," she said. I nodded and we picked him up. As we carried him to the infirmary, I wondered what Kellie was going to do with those pictures.

We laid him on one of the beds and called in the nurse. She was just coming to check the boy over when Principal Drake stormed into the infirmary. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked. Juliet and I stared at her puzzled while the nurse continued looking over the boy.

"What are you talking about?" Juliet asked.

The principal glared at her. "I have information that clearly states that you killed someone Ms. Russo." She said heatedly.

"Me?" Juliet asked incredulously. The principal nodded and took her forearm.

As she was pulling Juliet to her feet, the nurse turned to her. "It wasn't her, Headmistress," the nurse said. "These scratches were made by knives and werewolf claws. Neither of these girls did anything wrong. On the contrary, they attempted to save the boy even though they knew he was already dead. Let me match these prints to our school files and I'll tell you who your culprits are." She pushed past us and left the infirmary.

I turned to Principal Drake and she let Juliet go. Dusting off imaginary dirt from her clothing, the headmistress glared at us. Juliet's eyes automatically fell to her feet, but I glared right back and it was Principal Drake who had to look down.

"My apologies Ms. Russo. I will, er, examine the facts more carefully next time."

She swept out of the room and I glanced at Juliet. We shared a nod and said together, "Kellie." We made plans right away to look into our enemy.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know. I decided to make this chapter a bit shorter because I'm trying to make it right. I don't think I can do that, but hey, I'm trying. Tell me what you think. I made the confrontation brief this time. I wonder if you guys know what's going on by now. Well, We'll see.


	5. Speculations

Vampires & Wizards & Werewolves: The Sequels; Freshmen Feuds

Chapter 5

_**Juliet's POV**_

_**I don't get it. **_I thought. _**Who would want to kill that poor young boy?**_

_**It's not the problem of**_ whom? Alex told me. _**It's the problem of **_why?_** We already know who organized it even if we don't know who actually did it. **_

We were talking to each other via our minds because we were both in class. Right now we were talking about our problem with Kellie.

_**Do you think she wants to get us kicked out?**_ I asked.

_**Of course!**_ Alex responded. _**She tried to get me kicked out because I pissed her off first, then she tried to get you kicked out because you foiled her first plan. **_

_**God, why is this so complicated?**_ I groaned.

_**All I wanted was a year at college, a school I might've actually liked!**_ Alex added. _**Then this bitch just starts hating us out of the blue and tries to get us kicked out. When I see her again, I am going to give her such a big piece of my mind that there will barely be any left for me to think with.**_

_**Calm down, Lex,**_ I said. _**We don't want you losing your temper again. Let's talk about that when we get back to the dorm.**_

_**Alright,**_ Alex agreed and I felt her mind close.

I went back to writing down unnecessary notes for my science final next week and got up to leave as soon as the bell rang. Using my speed, I ran to the dorm and put my things away. By the time I was finished, Alex was waiting for me downstairs in the lounge. Alex wrapped me in a hug and we sat down. We cuddled for a bit before sighing and bringing up the matter that neither of us wanted to talk about.

I started since Alex didn't say anything. "The only question I can ask is why does she want us expelled?"

"Because," Alex replied. "We took away most of her popularity. She was the most popular girl in school before we came. Then, we got here and everyone dropped her like a skunk. She doesn't understand what we did that made her unpopular, but she knows it had something to do with us. She wants to get rid of us so that she can have her popularity back. Now that we're becoming friends with humans as well as monsters, she thinks that she has to work faster because there aren't that many humans compared to monsters in the school."

I glanced at her and saw that she was staring out the window at the sun. Actually, her body was shielding me from the sun. As we sat there, many undead vampires came in and headed straight upstairs, nodding to us on the way. We smiled in greeting before going back to our conversation.

"Ok then," I went on. "So the next question is… how do we stop her?"

Alex thought a moment. "She seems to love explosions and violence," my girlfriend said. "We could retaliate the explosions in kind, but the killing thing is totally over our heads and I'm not raping any humans. So we need to make sure that we can have every monster on their guard and protecting all of the younger students. Plus, we need a way to protect the humans altogether. This is complicated."

We sat in thought for a bit and only stopped thinking when Selena and the other werewolves came in the door. They sat around us and began chatting about their school day. I glanced at Alex and felt the headache she was getting.

"What about you girls?" Selena asked.

I hadn't even been listening to the conversation. I sent her a look and then cocked my head towards Alex. She glanced at the other brunette and saw her facial expression. Selena nodded to us and made sure the others didn't try to engage us in conversation while I led Alex upstairs.

She collapsed on her bed and lay there for a moment before sitting up. "I don't think we should've left that globe in that room," she said slowly.

"Why not?" I asked absently, lying down on my own bed.

"Because, it could belong to something bad. I mean, we didn't touch it because it could have been something bad, but what if the object isn't bad unless it's in the wrong hands?"

I glanced over at her and she had that look that told everyone something was cooking in her head. "What are you thinking Alex?" I slowly inquired.

Alex grinned at me. "I'll tell you when I get back. I'll see you in a sec." she quickly ran out of the dorm and all I could do was stare after her. I groaned.

"This might not end well," I muttered.

In a few minutes, Alex was back with the orb. As I looked at the orb, I felt triumph going through my entire body and realized that it must have been Alex's dominant emotion. But it was soon drowned out by a surge of contempt.

Alex and I glanced at each other in surprise. "This ball of glowing energy must be the different emotions Kellie feels," I said.

"No kidding," Alex agreed. "It also projects her emotions throughout the entire campus making other students feel either the same or the opposite of what she feels. In my case, it's the opposite. I don't like her, so I can't feel what she's feeling. But, from my smell, you can feel exactly what she's feeling, which means that you're higher in her favor than I am. Anyway, we had better get some sleep if we're going to wake up in time for school."

I looked at my mate in surprise and she shot me a wink. As Alex lay down and went to sleep, I stayed up a bit longer in bewilderment before shaking my head and following her lead.

_**Kellie's POV**_

Quick AN: I thought this might be good because I can't tell this part from Alex or Juliet's Point of view. Tell me if you like seeing it from Kellie's point of view because I might do it a few more times before the story is over.

* * *

I had to get rid of them. I _had_ to. They'd gotten more than half the population of the school to like them in less than three hours and yet it took me three months! I needed to get the Russos out of this school. But how? I stood in my secret room, pacing in front of the two freaks that had become my servants for the rest of their lives. I smiled as I thought of how they'd come to me for help, securing their own fates as well.

* * *

I was minding my own business, talking to one of my friends on the phone. As I hung up, there was a small creak outside of my room and I looked up. Two shadows were moving on the other side of the door and I slowly crept over to listen to what they were saying. One voice was deep while the other one was really high pitched.

"We have to ask her!" the deep voice hissed.

"But what if she isn't?" the squeaky voice asked. "What do we do then?"

"We'll wing it," the deep voice replied. "Now knock!"

I heard a timid knock on the door and smirked at how scared they must be. I flipped my hair behind me and opened the door. In front of me I saw two boys that looked as if they dabbled in Buffy the Vampire Slayer; their faces resembled those of the vampires. That's why I stopped watching the lame show; the vamps were ugly. Anyway, I stared down at them and they lowered their heads.

"Um, we were wondering if you could help our friends out of a jam that they've gotten themselves into," the deep voiced one asked.

I sneered at them and said, "Why would I help you?"

They lifted their chins and stared at me. "Because you're our goddess come to earth to look over the mortals as you are now one." I stared at them blankly and the high-pitched voiced one spoke up. "And we can pay you!"

I put a hand on my hip and glared down at them. "I already have all the money I need. How about we strike a deal. You be my servants for the rest of your lives and I'll help your friends out of their pickle, 'kay?"

The two boys nodded and led me to where there friends were trying to fight off some bullies.

"Let us go!" one said.

"Or we will call our Goddess!" another squeaked.

I cleared my throat and everyone turned toward me. "You heard'em," I said to the bullies. "Let'em go and find someone else to pick on."

The giant bullies, all clad in black leather and sporting Mohawks, gaped at me like retards. I shot them level glares and they shuffled their feet as they sulked away. I turned to the other freak shows and saw them kneeling before me.

"Thank you Goddess," they all said before scampering away. I turned back to my own private weirdos and we went back to my room to make plans for what I wanted them to do.

* * *

I pulled out of the memory as I continued thinking about how to get revenge on the Russo sisters or cousins or… what are they? I stopped as I realized I didn't know what they were. It was circulating around school that they were girlfriends, but others say that they were just friends, while still other people said that they were undercover spies sent here to see how the school was doing.

I tapped my chin while I thought about it and decided to check their school files. I turned to the taller of my two servants and ordered him to bring me my laptop.

"Right away, Mistress," he said in that deep voice of his.

When I had my laptop in my lap, I tried getting into the school mainframe. To my surprise, I couldn't get in. I tried Googling the school and found it nowhere. There were many reports about how things mysteriously seemed to disappear in the Bermuda Triangle, but nothing about our school.

I sighed in frustration and started pacing again. There has to be a school mainframe, otherwise where do they store their files? An idea popped into my head and I thought of the computer in Principal Drake's office. I knew for a fact that she doesn't come into the school until the nighttime hours, so her office would probably be empty if I went during the day.

I checked my window and saw that it was about an hour after dawn. I slipped out of my room and began heading to the school. I didn't want any of the secretaries seeing me so I stayed low as they typed on their own computers. I still don't get how such an old school that hasn't ever been rebuilt has electricity, but no time to worry about that. I snuck a peek into Principal Drake's office and saw that there was no one in there.

I slowly crept over to her desk and began hacking into the school's personal files. As I searched, I didn't see very many student files. In fact, over nine-tenths of the school's population was missing, even the records of some of the teachers. I glanced around the office and found a small folder with a sticky note inside of it. I picked it up and read it.

It said: _Here is the new change in the Monster Club password:_ **Russo**_. _Figures, their name is even a password. I growled low in my throat as I plugged the password in and found that a lot of the kids and teachers in the school were part of this club.

As I searched by birthday, I found that my ex-bestie Selena Santiago and Alex Russo were born on the same day. I pulled up both of their files and saw that they looked a lot alike. It said that they both became a part of the club on November 17th when they were juniors.

Perfect. Just terrific. I knew there was a reason Selena dropped me like that. She'd already known Russo somehow. Even though, I'm sure they first met when Selena saw Russo standing over me, I think those two have some weirdo connection. Ugh! I need to figure out how to get rid of both of them. Then I found the file of Juliet Russo; she had extremely pretty eyes and beautiful features. I think she'd make a great member of my crew. I'll think about that later though.

Right now, I downloaded all three files and sent them to my email so that I could get them on my laptop. Just as I was finishing up, the door to the office started to open. I quickly hid in the closet and looked through a crack in the door. One of the vice principals, the tall one that looked kinda dead, came in and began shuffling through files on Principal Drake's desk.

He stopped when he saw the computer and I held my breath, thankful I had exited out of my email. However he took a closer look at the files, which I hadn't been able to close in time.

"I'll have to speak with Headmistress Drake about these three files," he muttered as he exited out of the entire thing and shut the computer down.

When I was sure he was gone, I slipped out of the office and hurried back to the dormitories. I uploaded the files to my computer and smiled as I saw an allergy of both Selena and Alex: white rose petals mixed with aluminum and garlic. I thought about slipping it into whatever they ate, but thought against it when it could be traced back to me.

I sighed and scanned the files further. There was something in there about Russo being shy of male 'werewolves' and I wondered what that was about.

Then, the most shocking thing was revealed: Selena was a hermaphrodite. She didn't have the external organs of a male but she had the reproductive system of both. This would make for good blackmail.

But what do I have on Russo? I dug deeper into her file and found the most amazing thing—she was a hermaphrodite too, and the same kind as Selena! _**This is perfect!**_ I thought, downloading this so that I could print them out. I heard my printer start up and grinned.

"Russo," I said. "You'll be out of here in no time."

* * *

Uh oh! This could be bad. If anyone gets the Santiago reference tell me. Not very many people seem to know about it. It is still related to Selena Gomes. Oh, and in case you are wondering and can't draw the conclusion. The only way Juliet didn't get pregnant off of Alex's cum in the first story was because 1: she was dead and 2: she didn't actually taste it. Sorry if that grossed you out but it's true. Please review! :} ';)


	6. Unexpected Develoopments

Vampires & Wizards & Werewolves: The Sequels; Freshmen Feuds

Chapter 6

_**Alex's POV**_

"Aren't you glad they finally gave us our lockers?" Juliet asked me.

I nodded in agreement, not really listening to what she was saying. I focused ahead and watched the many students around me. They all seemed normal enough; nothing was out of the ordinary. I scanned the hallway for any sign of our nemesis and only found her group of annoying friends. They smirked at us and flipped their blonde heads. I rolled my eyes and continued on.

Just then, I saw Kellie walking toward us. She was smiling and walking with a spring in her step. I was immediately on the defense, going into a half-crouch to make sure that I stayed standing straight, but was also ready for any move she could throw at us.

"Hey Juliet," Kellie said brightly. "I was wondering if you, uh, would like to hang out later?"

I stared at her for a moment before turning to Juliet.

"Um, sure, I guess,"

I stared at her too. I slowly backed away a bit and growled very low in my throat. _**Something doesn't smell right about this. Why is she asking Juliet? **_I watched Kellie closely, but was interrupted when her friends came back.

As they passed me, I caught a whiff of their perfume and scrunched my nose. It smelled odd and made me want to cough. I kept it in so that I could listen to Kellie and Juliet's conversation, but the longer I smelled the perfume, the more I felt sick. I was getting dizzy and my throat was hurting. After a moment of labored breaths, I found that I couldn't breathe. I tried to take in a breath and fell to my knees, gasping for air. Juliet knelt beside me, coughing slightly as well, but she seemed to still be breathing. Everything was fading and the last thing I saw was Juliet's worried face.

Later, I woke up in the infirmary with Juliet's arms wrapped around me.

"Juliet?" I tried to say. Instead, I couldn't make a sound. As I struggled to say something, a nurse came in and glanced at me.

"Ah, Ms. Russo," she said. "I'm glad you're awake. You had quite an allergic reaction back there. You scared poor Juliet back to dead."

I glanced at Juliet again and saw her fast asleep beside me, her chest rising and falling with unnecessary breaths. I tried to ask the nurse what had happened, but she held up a finger to stop me.

"I apologize, Ms. Russo, but you won't be able to talk for another week. Your allergic reaction caused your throat to close and, in doing so, nearly destroyed your voice box. I suggest you not try talking for the next two weeks. Juliet has promised me that she will stay with you to help you, but in classes your teachers should understand."

I nodded, showing that I understood, and cocked my head towards Juliet.

The nurse caught the movement and continued with a smile. "She was exposed to garlic. I believe it was the same garlic that was in the perfume that made your allergies come out. She will be fine once she wakes up."

I let out a breath of relief and watched the nurse walk out. I stroked Juliet's hair for a bit before getting up to walk around. I studied the many different paintings on the wall, noticing the different artists, including Titan, Michelangelo, and Raphael. I smiled as I even saw Leonardo de Vinci. I was walking around the corner when I heard Juliet moan. I turned back to her and smiled when I saw her sitting up.

"Alex?" she spotted me and began making her way over to me. I engulfed her in a hug before pecking her lips.

She smiled and asked, "So what happened again?"

I opened my mouth to answer her when I remembered that I couldn't speak. I sighed silently before turning away for a moment.

Juliet put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. _**Don't worry,**_ I heard in my head. _**I'll be right here with you the entire time.**_ I smiled at her and we began making our way out of the infirmary. We came out into the school hallway and saw that it was already past dawn.

_**Damn!**_ I hissed. I gave Juliet my hoodie and we began making our way to the dormitories. Before we could get there, the school bell rang and the hallways were swarmed with humans. Juliet and I were backed into a wall and had to squeeze through the mass of kids.

We were nearly to the front doors when we heard a high-pitched voice behind us. "Juliet!" we both turned and saw Kellie and her friends walking over to us. "Oh my god, you're okay. How do you feel?" I felt a stab of anger at how she fawned over Juliet and a pang of sadness that Juliet fed into it without even turning to me.

When she had assured Kellie that she was all right, Juliet turned to me and we continued on to the dormitories. As soon as we entered, we found most of the monster girls still in the lounge. They immediately started asking me if I was okay. Of course I couldn't answer and they all seemed to quiet down when I didn't say anything.

I shrugged and continued up the stairs to the room all of the older vampires shared. Juliet came back up ten minutes later and saw me lying on my bed bathed in sunlight. I was staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what had just happened.

_**Juliet must have something she wants,**_ I thought. _**But what? And if Juliet has it, doesn't that mean I have it too? I mean we share clothes, schoolbooks, hell even food. We share hairstyles, makeup, and popularity. We even share the same friends. What could Juliet possibly have that I don't?**_

I turned to the side, away from Juliet and sighed. _**Ugh!**_ I thought. _**I hate not being able to make a sound.**_

As I listened, Juliet went over to her book and laid down to go to sleep. I stayed up after she went to sleep and stared over at her. She looked peaceful and it made me smile. A creature that can be extremely dangerous can look as if it doesn't have a care and is extremely safe to be around.

I let it go and headed back into the school. I crept around the place for a bit, remembering where the room was. I knew that the globe wasn't there any more because Juliet had put it in her suitcase after I'd gotten it. I slipped into the room unnoticed and took a long look around. There were a whole bunch of accessories that were too expensive for me to buy and were _way_ out of my style range.

I poked around a bit to get any leads on what this person was u to was up to and found their laptop. It had been left on and I saw that they had files on Juliet and me, as well as Selena. I grew curious as to what exactly the school had on my record and decided to read and find out.

Before I could do that, I heard someone coming. I groaned inwardly and quickly flitted outside of the room to hide. As I peeked around a corner, I saw the goblins enter again. I crept closer to listen.

"…have to make it back to the dormitories before Mistress does or else she will be angry," the deep voiced one was saying. The smaller one nodded and picked up a pink box filled with lipgloss and earrings.

I stepped in front of the doorway before they could walk out and stared down at them. They stopped dead in their tracks and glanced up at me. With a gasp, they both kneeled on one knee and held their hands out.

"How may we help you, Goddess Alexandra?" the squeaky voiced one asked.

I smirked and thought of a million things I could have them do, but shook those out of my head as I thought of the most important question of the moment. _**Who do you work for?**_ I asked calmly.

They glanced up at me again.

"Oh yes," the smaller one mumbled to the other. "She cannot speak. Answer her."

"We work for our Mistress, the rich Fauster child," the deep voiced one replied.

_**I see,**_ I said. _**Well, I don't see why. I say you leave any time you feel like it. I'll be seeing you later.**_

I turned on my heel and strode out of the room and back into the rest of the school. I wandered around for a bit more until I turned a corner and ran into Mr. Love.

"Hello Ms. Russo," he smiled at me and I gave him a small smile in return. "What brings you to the school so late at night?"

I glanced at him and shot a questioning glance at the window.

He laughed and said, "I meant that it would be nighttime for you because you take night classes."

I raised my eyebrows in understanding. _**I was bored and Juliet is fast asleep.**_ I told him.

He nodded and continued walking. Before he had gotten too far, Mr. Love turned back and reminded me of his assignment, which was due in two days. I nodded to him and went on my way. I continued wandering around the school until I came to the cafeteria. It must have been lunchtime because it was filled with kids. I passed by it and went on.

As I was turning another corner around the cafeteria, I heard Kellie's voice. "…like her!"

I stopped and peered around the side of the building to see the queen bitch and her friends lounging on benches and talking.

"Admit it," Jennifer teased. "You do like Russo. You just won't admit it because that other brunette is with her. That's why you do the things you do."

_**Wait,**_ I thought. _**She likes Juliet? No wonder she's being so nice. Well, at least now I have nothing to really worry about, but if she makes a move on Juliet, she is so dead.**_

I didn't wait to hear Kellie's response because I knew she would just deny it again. I went back to the dormitory and began my essay for Mr. Love.

I thought back to the very first time Juliet and I made love. I remember it more clearly than I probably should have. I shivered at the fear I had felt when I realized that she was biting me before remembering that I had put up a decent struggle against her as she pulled her fangs free. I felt like she was leaving me forever when she whispered that she loved me and ran away. Then there were the feelings she gave me when we were having sex. And the orgasms were very near perfect. I was nearly finished with the report when Selena came in.

"Hey Alex," she called.

I gave her a nod and she sat next to me. _**I'm glad you don't feel the need to kneel every time you see me.**_ I told her.

The brunette werewolf chuckled. "I feel more relaxed around you than I do Juliet," she replied. "I don't know if it's because we have a lot more in common than looks or if it's that charisma thing you have with everyone else, but you make me feel… calm."

I let out a breath in what was supposed to be a snort of laughter, but came out as a huff.

Selena chuckled again and looked down at my paper. "Is that the essay for Mr. Love?" she asked. I nodded. "May I read it?"

My smile faded as I quickly rebuilt the walls inside of me and I stared at her warily. After a few minutes, I nodded and Selena picked up the essay. She read it with a blank expression and her emotions were carefully under control.

Finally, she set the essay down and gave me a smile. "Who knew that the great Alex Russo—the youngest, most badass, and aloof, hardcore alpha of all vampires—could be sweet?"

I stared at her in surprise. _**Sweet?**_

Selena nodded and gave me a hug. "You're certain to get an A+. I just know it."

I hugged her back and we turned on Disney Channel again. Tinkerbell was on and the song in the background was 'Selena Gomez's' _Fly to Your Heart_.

"Selena Gomez has the most amazing voice," Selena said admiringly.

_**Thank you,**_ I thought before I could stop it. Selena turned to me in surprise and I gave her a shy smile.

"Wait," Selena said slowly. "You mean to tell me that the superstar I've been crushing on for forever… is you?"

I nodded. Serena gaped at me for a moment before bursting into laughter and I couldn't help but join in. Our laughter mingled together to create something unique in itself. When we were finally calmed down, we sat back on the couch again.

"So who else knows?" Selena asked me.

_**Juliet is the only other person who knows. **_I replied.

Selena nodded and we went back to watching Tinkerbell. Seriously, I liked her dress but she needed to glam it up a bit more. When the movie ended, Juliet came down the stairs. I glanced out of the high windows and saw that it was dusk.

_**I am going to be so tired by the end of the night.**_ I groaned to myself.

"Mornin' guys," my girlfriend said.

I smiled at her and Selena quickly stood up to kneel. I silently chuckled and Juliet raised her hands with a grin.

"How ya doin', Sel?" she asked. Selena shrugged and smiled at her. Juliet walked over to me and pecked my lips before snuggling into my side.

I stroked her hair for a bit until she caught sight of my Sex-Ed essay. She quickly scanned the page and grinned at me. "That's so sweet, Alex."

_**What is up with you people calling me sweet?**_ I asked. _**I'm not sweet; I'm hardcore. I don't do sweet.**_

Selena and Juliet both giggled and left it. I took my essay upstairs and put it away before joining the others for breakfast. While Juliet gulped down her blood, I sucked mine slowly. I didn't really want to eat, just sit and stare at nothing for a while.

"What about you Alex?" Someone was talking to me, but I didn't understand what he or she was talking about.

"Alex? Alex? Hello?" Someone waved their hand in front of my eyes. I snapped out of my trance and looked around. Juliet and our friends were staring at me.

_**What?**_ I asked in confusion.

"You, like, totally spaced out," Katherine told me.

"We were asking if you wanted to come to the club with us next Saturday?" Selena asked me.

I nodded with a smile and they went back to talking about… whatever they were talking about.

Suddenly, I smelled something that was all too familiar: Kellie. I glanced around and saw her coming toward us with her regular sneer on her face. I was instantly on the defensive, scooting closer to Juliet.

"Hey guys," the bleach-blonde greeted everyone as she sat down on Juliet's other side. I tried to growl, but the sound couldn't come out.

"What are you doing here?" Selena asked, scooting closer to me.

Kellie glared at her before saying, "I asked Principal Drake if I could be in the night classes so that I could hang with my friends again. And she said yes."

Everyone froze and stared at her in surprise. I got up to leave because this was just perfect: Kellie was taking night classes.

* * *

Haha, this outta be fun to check out. Let's see what Kellie has in store for the others. Please Review! :) :)


	7. Unseen Friendshiip

Vampires & Wizards & Werewolves, Uh: The Sequels; Freshmen Feuds

Okay, there is about to be at least a little bit of Spanish in this chapter. I'm not very good with the language, but I've been getting better. Tell me about the mistakes if you speak Spanish and English. Oh, and some oocness on both PsOV

Chapter 7

_**Alex's POV**_

I needed to hit something, pound something into the ground, or destroy something. I knew what I wanted to do those things to but the object I wanted to hit, pound and destroy was in the cafeteria with my girlfriend and friends, probably having a nice, comfortable conversation.

_**Ellas es estupidan.**_ I thought venomously. _**No pueden ver que ella es el Diablo. Ugh! Ellas me enferman.**_

I didn't understand why I was thinking in Spanish, I was just thankful it wasn't Italian. I began walking around, like I had earlier today. The campus was nearly deserted save for a gang of boys who had decided to have their breakfast outside. I nodded to them in greeting and kept going.

Finally, I came to the cliffs of the island. I stared out over the water and thought a bit about what was going on. In all honesty, I didn't know what was going on. I was extremely confused (though I would never admit it) and I just wanted to see my family (which was odd). I couldn't see them until winter break though, so I was out of luck there and no phone calls could be made to anyone outside of the Bermuda Triangle, which is why most of the kids lived in the Bermuda Triangle anyway.

I sighed and threw a rock out over the water. It made a splash some fifty feet away. My senses told me that school was about to start soon, so I headed back and went inside. I got the books I would need out of my locker before I checked the time. Class started in nine minutes. I closed my locker door and turned to go to my first class.

"Alex!"

I stopped and turned back around. Desiree and the Twins were coming toward me. I nodded to them in welcome and they smiled.

"Where'd you go when you left the cafeteria?" Annabeth asked me.

I shrugged and turned to go to class. They followed me and we all entered the classroom. Science today was boring; all we were doing was studying the reproductive system of plants. I groaned through the entire day, but my teachers had no clue and continued on with their lessons.

At the end of the day, I went to meet up with Juliet again only to find her hanging out with Kellie. I stayed hidden in shadow, watching the two of them. Kellie was extremely close to Juliet and their hands were almost touching. As I watched, Kellie's hand entwined its fingers with Juliet's as they walked and talked.

I sighed and turned to start wandering around like I'd been doing for the past twenty-four hours. I walked all over campus.

When it seemed that I'd been everywhere at least three times, I glanced at the sky. The sun was just peeking above the horizon. I decided to go to the dorm and get my bathing suit so that I could go for a swim. As I entered, I saw one of the most hurtful sights of my life. Juliet and Kellie were kissing in front of the entire dorm for everyone to see.

I could feel a growl building in my throat, but I stifled it (which was completely unnecessary since no one would've heard it anyway) and strode over to the pair. I forcefully pulled Kellie away from Juliet and shoved Juliet behind me.

Since my damn voice box was broken, all I could do was glare at the blonde that was glaring back at me.

"What do you think you're doing, Russo?"

All I could do was glare.

"Why won't you answer? Cat rip out your tongue?"

Glare.

"I don't see why you care. Aren't you two sisters or something?"

Glare.

Finally, _miraculously_, Kellie ran out of things to say and we just stood there glaring at each other. I felt a tug in the back of my mind, but didn't want to succumb to the vision just yet. Kellie was backing down from my unblinking gaze, nervousness clouding her eyes.

I took a small step forward and she took one back. I continued to advance until she was against the wall and I was nearly nose-to nose with her. I brought a hand up on one side of her and put it palm flat against the wall. My glare continued to burn into her eyes and I could visibly see her shaking. I let out one last huff of breath before turning away from her.

I stared at Juliet for a second before huffing again and going upstairs. I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me and wondered if I could hide in the assortment of bats hanging on the ceiling. I cleared my mind and thought of bats. In the blink of an eye, I had turned into a bat and fluttered up to the ceiling. Just as the door opened was when I nestled in with the other bats.

I saw Juliet and Selena looking around for me. At the same time, they both looked up and their eyes zeroed in on me.

"Come on down, Alex." They told me. I snuggled in even further.

"We can see you, Lex," Juliet called up.

I sighed and turned back into a human form, dropping to my feet as I did so. I glared at Juliet as she and my look-alike drew level with each other. Juliet's eyes lowered to the ground under my gaze, but Selena held firm.

After a moment, I softened my stare a little. _**How?**_ I asked.

"You're not a color most bats should be." She replied. "You're… a brunette bat, but you have purple stripes on your wings. You're an abnormal bat, which made you easier to spot."

I huffed for the third time in less than twenty minutes. I turned my back on the both of them and began to rummage around for my bathing suit, which seemed to be hiding from me. I stood up in agitation and began staring around the room.

I finally turned to Juliet with a glare and asked, _**have you seen my bathing suit**_?

Juliet blushed and shifted from one foot to the other. "I, uh, I kinda tore mine so I borrowed yours. I took it down to the Laundromat and washed it for you. Here." She rifled through her things for a moment and resurfaced with my purple and black striped bathing suit.

I took it and strode out the door. Someone caught my arm and pulled me back into the room. I shrugged off Selena's paw and faced Juliet with my arms crossed.

"Alex," she said. "I know what you saw, or at least what you think you saw. It wasn't my idea to kiss Kellie because Kellie kissed me. I was surprised and kind of afraid when I smelled you enter the room. In that second before you pulled Kellie away from me, I really wanted to punch her skull in. I'm so sorry and I'll try not to let it happen again. Please forgive me?"

I huffed again and gave her a hug. I let one tear escape before I quickly wiped it away. I don't cry. I turned again and went down to the edge of the island.

I changed into my bathing suit and jumped off the cliff. Hitting the water didn't sting as much as I thought it would and I resurfaced. My hair was dripping down my back and I treaded water for a bit before I started to float on my back. I felt the sun on my skin and sighed in contentment.

I heard a wolf howl nearby and looked up just in time to see a pair of boys getting ready to jump in. I quickly dove beneath the water and swam farther away from shore. I breathed a sigh of relief. I still wasn't all that comfortable around boy werewolves and wanted to stay as far away form them as possible.

I decided to stay in for a little while longer before I retired to do the rest of my homework.

I snorted to myself. _**Yeah right,**_ I thought to myself. _**Like I'm going to do homework!**_

I relaxed once more and let the tide carry me. When I pulled up on shore about an hour later, I wrung out my hair and started for the dorm.

On the way, I met up with Selena and we sat on a bench outside for a bit. I fiddled with the straps on my bikini top as I stared down at my feet. Selena bumped shoulders with me and asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and continued staring at the ground. Selena continued to stare at me and, for some strange reason, I caved.

_**I'm worried.**_ I told her.

"About Juliet?" Selena asked.

_**No, about Kellie. She had our school files as well as yours and I think she might be planning something bad. Before I could take a closer look, I was interrupted and had to leave.**_

Selena nodded and we sat in thought for a bit. When it seemed we could no longer think of anything, Selena sighed and stood up.

"You should get some sleep," she told me.

I shook my head. _**Not tired.**_ I responded.

Selena put her hands on her hips, much the same way I do, and glared at me. "You _are_ tired, Alex. Everyone can see the bags under your eyes. You haven't slept for one night and already you look like it's been a week."

_**Only because I'm not used to not getting any sleep. **_

Selena smirked and pulled me to my feet, guiding me into the dorm, up the stairs, and tossing me onto the bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_**Juliet's POV**_

I sighed. After Alex exited the room, Selena gave me a look and left as well. I stared up at the other bats on the ceiling and sighed again. I went back down to the lounge and saw Kellie still in there, sitting on the couch with the Twins. I sat down in an armchair and read a magazine on the coffee table. After a few moments I felt someone sit on the arm of my chair and I glanced up. It was Kellie, of course. I gave her a smile even though the thing I wanted to do was cuss her out. I was raised thousands of years ago though, so I still have the etiquette my parents taught me. She smiled back with a half-smirk thrown in and began asking me questions.

"So, how long have you and Russo known each other?"

"Roughly two to three years, and her name is Alex."

"And how did you meet?"

"Her parents sent her to spy on my parents because it was a restaurant competition."

"Does she have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, she has two brothers; one's named Justin and the other is called Max."

Kellie nodded before going into questions about me.

"So, where are your parents?"

"Dead." I replied calmly, feeling only a small catch in my throat.

"For how long?"

"Almost as long as I've known Alex."

"Where did you stay when they died?"

"Sometimes I'd stay with Alex and sometimes I just traveled around New York."

"Do you like to do anything other than travel?"

"Not really. I'm a big book fan and I love watching the stars. The classic vampire movies are my favorite because I can criticize them." Kellie gave me a curious look and I elaborated a bit. "I don't like some of the graphics and think they could be better."

Kellie nodded and continued. "How many schools have you been to?"

"Two hundred fifty-three." Kellie gave me a questioning look and I enhanced it again. "Travel a lot, 'member?"

Kellie nodded. She shifted back into questioning me about Alex.

"So, does Rus-I mean _Alex_, have any hobbies?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she likes to sing, dance sometimes, watch TV, and play pranks on other people, mainly the rest of her family. Oh! And she's part d-."

I caught sight of Desiree and Madison shaking their heads while Gwyneth and the Twins waved their hands in front of them.

"-Dutch." I finished hurriedly. "She doesn't know any of the language but she likes to pretend like she does sometimes to confuse people." I cracked a smile to make it seem as though I was remembering something funny. Kellie took it and went on.

"Does she have any valuable things, anything close to her? Other than you, I mean? Any secrets worth knowing?"

I knew then that I should have probably been suspicious straight off, but I don't naturally work that way. I narrowed my eyes and gave Kellie a look.

"No," I said slowly. "If she does, I don't know about them. Alex is the type that likes to keep a lot of secrets about herself."

Kellie smirked. "Really?" she inquired. "Well, I know something about her that I'm sure you don't know."

I gazed at her suspiciously and asked, "And what might that be?"

Kellie's smirk grew into a full out leer. "I know that she's a-."

She was interrupted at that moment because Selena came through the door, dragging a barely struggling Alex with her. Selena gave me a nod and threw Kellie a glare before dragging Alex up the stairs with a determined expression. Everyone stared after them for a moment before looking at each other with the same _WTF_ expressions.

I stood and told Kellie that I would be back. I made my way up the stairs and turned into a bat before flying into our bedroom. On the bed, I saw Alex, fast asleep. Meditating on the floor beside her was Selena. Selena's eyes flew open as I entered and she quickly stood to kneel. I raised my hands and shot her a look before cocking my head towards Alex.

Selena glanced up at my girlfriend and shook her head. "She hadn't gotten much sleep, if any at all. I brought her up here so that she could sleep." She snorted. "What did you think I was doing?"

I ducked my head and smiled in embarrassment.

Selena let out a bark of laughter that startled some of the younger bats. Alex woke up with a groan and peered at us through bleary, sleep-filled eyes and asked, "What's going on?"

Selena and I both jumped to get her back in bed. "Everything's fine," we said together.

"Go ahead back to sleep." I added.

Alex laid her head on the pillow and fell back asleep almost immediately.

I gazed at her for a moment before turning back to Selena. "Thank you." She nodded and we went back downstairs.

I sat back next to Kellie and asked, "What was it you were going to tell me?"

Kellie glanced at Selena and shook her head. "I'll talk to you about it later," she muttered. "When we're alone." She added shooting a glare at Selena and stalking away.

We stared after her before looking at each other. Selena shrugged and walked away while I sat there wondering what knowledge Kellie had on Alex that I didn't.

Just then, a vampire that I didn't know came pounding down the stairs and looked wildly around. When she saw me, she rushed over and pulled my arms so that I would stand up and follow.

"Whoa, whoa!" I said, pulling my arm out of her grip. "What's the matter?"

"It's Alex," the girl replied.

I felt a cold chill run down my spine when she said it like that and I followed her up the stairs, with Selena and the rest following close behind.

The whole, Kellie askin' questions about Alex and Juliet thing is that she's trying to get embarrassin' info on Alex while still getting to know Juliet. Tell me what you think, any ideas on how to make it a bit better if needed. The chapters seem to be getting longer than I intended. I'll try to shorten them just a bit. Please Review! ';] ';](wink, wink, lol)


	8. Of Visions and Planning

Vampires & Wizards & Werewolves, Uh: The Sequels; Freshmen Feuds

Chapter 8

_**Alex's POV**_

This was strange. I didn't know where I was, but it looked like I was at a party. There were strobe lights and people in gowns and Tuxedos were everywhere. For some reason, I was angry, but I couldn't seem to figure out why.

Suddenly, a werewolf jumped forward and attacked a human; behind it were multiple vampires, werewolves, and mummies. I watched with a shocked look as they all attacked the humans in the hall.

"Stop!" I tried to yell. To my great surprise, my voice was back. I pondered what could be happening while chaos reined around me.

Then it hit me. _I must be at some weird party and this must be a vision. God I wish I knew when it was. I might be able to stop it. _

I watched the mayhem play out before me for a bit before sighing and wolf-whistling. Everyone turned to face me and their eyes drew up. They all gasped and glanced between the stage and me. I slowly turned around and saw-

I woke up covered in sweat and gasping for air. I was surrounded by a lot of other vampires and most of them had worried looks on their faces.

"Alex, are you alright?"

I glanced around and saw Selena and Juliet pushing through the crowd. I slowly sat up and promptly fell to the floor. I cried out in surprise and pain when I bumped my head, but no one heard it. I gritted my teeth as I clutched my head and stood up. I glanced around again and saw that everyone was giving me space.

_**It was another vision.**_ I told Juliet. _**Something's going to happen at a party somewhere and we're both going to be there. We need to figure out where it is and when it is and why whatever happened is happening.**_

Juliet nodded and relayed the message to Selena. The werewolf nodded and set our friends on some weird mission that had to do with finding out all of the upcoming parties. Juliet made me lay back down on the bed and she lay down next to me.

"Don't worry, Alex," she whispered to me. "We'll stop the chaos this time." I smiled at her and fell back asleep.

I was woken up a few hours later by excited muttering coming from downstairs. I rolled over and felt cold air where Juliet should have been. My eyes opened and I slowly crawled out of bed. I stretched and heard a wolf-whistle from the window.

I glanced that way and saw a hairy face poking through the glass. My heart stopped and I stared at the snout coming through my window. I opened my mouth to scream and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I tackled Juliet, throwing us both to the ground, and clung to her, shaking violently.

"Alex?" she asked, gazing up at me with a confused expression. I stared back at her with fear and pointed to the ceiling, and then at the window.

She stood up and accompanied me upstairs and I pointed at the window. She glanced at it, but we didn't see anything.

"Alex, are you sure you saw something?" she asked.

I nodded and we both turned around. All I saw was a mass of fur and I froze. A male werewolf stood before us with a cocky smile on his face. I gathered my composure and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"Just watching beautiful thing over there stretch in a bikini." The reply was nearly instantaneous.

I stalked over to him and pressed my chest up against his and attempted to growl at him. Nothing came out and he looked at me dubiously. I turned back to Juliet and crossed my arms. She nodded and, as I quickly got dressed, she showed the werewolf the door.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug with a sigh of relief. Juliet rubbed my back in calming circles for a bit before we went downstairs and sat with the others. I glanced around at the others and saw them with excited expressions.

_**What's happening?**_ I asked Katherine.

"They just made the announcement that there would be an interdimensional Prom this year. It's the first time in centuries that this has happened and everyone can't wait. Now the monsters get to dance and party with the humans."

I nodded in understanding and looked around at everyone. Everywhere I looked, I saw expressions of glee, surprise, or awe at the prospect of a Monster Prom.

Just then, Selena came rushing in. "Hey guys," she called. "They made the theme for Prom Monster Mash."

Everyone stared at her.

"What!" I tried to yell. A hiss was all that came out and everyone looked at me. I smiled and tried again. A hiss was all that came out again. I shrugged and glanced at Juliet.

"What?" she asked.

"The theme for Prom is Monster Mash," Selena repeated slowly.

I bared my teeth at such a rude thing to do to us Monsters. I huffed and stalked out of the dorm. I made my way to the courtyard in the fading daylight and went to the Principal's office.

I glared at Headmistress Drake and opened my mouth to ask her a question. At the last moment, I remembered that I couldn't speak and closed my mouth.

_**What is going on?**_ I asked.

Headmistress stared at me in confusion. I sighed and tried again.

_**Why is the theme for Prom **__**Monster Mash**__**?**_

The principal's eyebrows rose in understanding and she removed her glasses. "Ms. Russo, since most of the students in this school are monsters and many of them don't know how to keep themselves undercover at night, it seemed only fitting that we honor those students on the one night that they can truly be themselves. Since Ms. Fauster joined the night classes-"

_**Don't remind me.**_ I growled softly.

"-those students have to work extra hard, but on Prom, they can let their true selves come out and we can still show the humans that monsters aren't dangerous. Though, the majority of the humans will assume that the monsters are in costume. Do you understand now?"

I nodded with a smile and stood to leave.

"Oh, and Ms. Russo,"

I turned with a raised eyebrow.

"I do hope your voice gets better soon."

I smiled and exited. I headed to the cafeteria since I hadn't eaten in roughly two days and my eyes were darkening. I entered and saw the monsters turn toward me.

I had made a deal with them. Instead of kneeling whenever I entered the room, they could all just nod a greeting. I nodded to them all and they went back to what they were doing.

I made my way over to our table and sat down next to Selena.

_**Where's Juliet?**_ I asked.

"Talking to the Queen of Bitches," Selena replied.

I glanced to where her thumb was pointing and saw Juliet and Kellie walking to the far end of the cafeteria. I watched as they leaned against the wall and Juliet asked Kellie something.

_**I'll be right back.**_ I told Selena.

She nodded and I waved my wand over my head, becoming invisible. I stood and quietly made my way over to Juliet and Kellie. Juliet had just finished asking Kellie the question.

I stood by Juliet as Kellie was answering. "Juliet, you said you know Rus-Alex better than you know yourself right?"

Juliet nodded and I smirked because she did.

Kellie chuckled. "Well then," she continued. "You know that she's a hermaphrodite, right?"

Juliet and I both stared at her in shock before Juliet burst out into a fit of laughter.

"That's a really funny joke, Lili," Juliet said.

I glanced at her when she used that name and wondered how close they'd gotten.

"Alex isn't a hermaphrodite," Juliet continued. "She would have told me if she was."

"Unless she didn't know she was," Kellie countered.__

_**I guess that could be brought into consideration, **_I thought. _**Especially since I myself didn't know that I was a hermaphrodite. I guess that must have been what was on my school file.**_

I glanced back at Juliet. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Well, why wouldn't she know?" she asked. "I mean isn't that information the doctors have to tell their patient? Plus, we've been friends for a while and we've undressed in front of each other before. I didn't see any male parts on her. How do you explain that?"

Kellie smirked. "She and Selena are both the kind of hermaphrodite that have the reproductive system of both males and females. Her cum is also sperm and she's still able to have a baby. Did you know _that_?"

Juliet and I stared at her, slack-jawed. I decided that I'd heard enough and went back over to the table to sit with Selena.

I made myself visible and slid in beside the brunette werewolf. She, Desiree, and Katherine were discussing the Prom king and queen nominations for freshmen.

"How about Billy Claws?" Katherine suggested. "His fur is pitch-black and always sleek, he's got the best personality and he's really athletic."

Selena nodded and sighed dreamily. "Plus he's got the perfect legs," she added.

Desiree poked her teasingly and they went on.

"Ok, suppose we chose Billy, who would be his Prom queen?" Desiree asked.

"What about Clawdia Furs?" Selena recommended. "She's got great abs, she's pretty, nice, and caring. She takes care of younger students, human or monster, and she gets good grades."

Now it was Katherine's turn to sigh dreamily. "Her abs aren't the only things on her that are great," she muttered.

We all stared at her.

"Only once, ok?"

I sensed the lie but didn't press for Kate's sake. I went back to sipping my container of blood while I waited for Juliet and Kellie to come back over.

Near the end of breakfast they came back over and I hid my blood. Juliet was looking at me curiously and I shot her a questioning look. She blushed slightly and turned away. I went back to watching the others discuss Prom nominations.

Finally, the bell rang for classes and we all filed out.

As the day drew on, I wondered how the school knew I was a hermaphrodite without me even knowing I'm one. Maybe my parents knew? I puzzled over it all day and before I knew it, it was time to head to the dorm.

I met up with Juliet and (unfortunately) Kellie. As we walked, they both shot me glances that I saw out of the corner of my eye. I sighed and finally turned to them. I gave Kellie a questioning glance while asking Juliet a question.

_**Ok, what's up? You've been shooting me odd looks since this morning. What's wrong?**_

Juliet shook her head and made sure to close her mind. I shrugged when neither of them answered and went ahead to catch Selena and the others.

This was going to be tricky. Lucky for me, I'm Alex Russo and Alex Russo loved challenges.

I kinda liked this chapter. Tell me what YOU think. Review!


	9. Just a Smalll Spat

Ok, sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I have great news. This past weekend, I was at a Cheerleading and Wrestling competition for the NCASB (North Central Association of Schools for the Blind) and, like, since my best friend and I broke up like a month or so ago, I like totally hooked up with this girl from Ohio (where the competition was held) and like now I've got a new girlfriend. Let's just pray that this one last longer than the last. Wish me luck and here's chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Juliet's POV**_

I watched Alex closely to see if she showed any signs of male characteristics. I don't see why I didn't notice it before.

She always treated other girls with care, she liked to wear pants more than skirts (even at her school dances), and she always acted like a couch potato. Then again, there was a logical and more rational explanation for all of those. She had a thing for girls, she may not have liked skirts or dresses because they make her uncomfortable, and she was lazy.

But now that I really look at her, Alex had that certain arrogance that most males I've met have, except hers is more meticulously controlled. She was constantly hanging in the shadows, watching other girls, and she loved playing tricks on others.

But it wasn't just male there. She also had female characteristics everywhere. Her fashion sense was impeccable and she loved doing her hair. Designing clothes wasn't her forte but designing outfits was. She could put together a really great outfit in less than three minutes if you let her.

I'd puzzled over it for hours during the school day. Finally, as soon as the sun started to rise, I snuck to the office and watched the secretaries closely. I watched as principal Drake came out of her office and turned to lock the door. I ran in before she could see me and hid beneath her desk. When I heard the door lock, I knew I had a limited amount of time before I was stuck in here all day.

I quickly typed in the passwords and usernames that Kellie had told me and I searched for both Alex and Selena. I looked at Alex's and saw that she was indeed a hermaphrodite. Kellie must not believe in monsters because she still hangs around with us. Anyway, I looked back at the file and it said that Alex didn't know she was a hermaphrodite because her parents thought that she was so strung up on boys that she didn't need to find out about being a hermaphrodite. I giggled at how wrong they were. I quickly shut down the computer before stealing out the window and jumping into a shadow on my way to the dorm.

I was sure to meet up with Kellie and, later, Alex. Both Kellie and I kept glancing at her to see if she had any indication that she had found out about our discussion. After a moment, she asked us what we were looking at her for, but we didn't answer.

When we entered the dorm, we saw everyone crowded around a bulletin board.

"What's up?" I asked Selena.

She turned to us. "We're signing for the prom nominations," she replied. "They're going to be counted tomorrow, Friday, so that we can get it done and Prom can be done sooner. It's a shame you guys weren't here for Homecoming. That was spectacular."

Alex looked curious so I left those two together. Kellie led me over to one of the armchairs and we sat down together.

"So, what do you think?" she asked. I shrugged, playing off my curiosity.

"I think that she really doesn't know she's a hermaphrodite," I replied. "I wonder why that is. Do you think her parents kept it from her?"

Kellie shrugged and snuggled further into my side. I scooted slightly away and nearly fell out of the chair. Kellie giggled and moved a piece of hair that had fallen in my face. I saw a flash and moved Kellie to the side at the last minute to stop a pen from impaling itself in her head. Kellie looked at me, hurt, not having seen the pen fly past her.

I silently pointed to the pen and she glanced at it before looking over at Alex and Selena. They were also sitting in an armchair across the room. They seemed to be deep in conversation, but even from here I could see her eye color changing back to normal; it had just been black and purple.

I sighed and turned back to Kellie. She was still glaring at Alex. I stood and walked over to Alex, pulling her arm and bringing her back over to where Kellie and I were. Kellie looked at me dubiously while Alex stared at me daringly. I glared at her and pointed at Kellie.

"Apologize," I commanded. Alex just stared at me. "Apologize!" I repeated, more fervently.

Alex crossed her arms. _**Well,**_ she said. _**Apparently you've been spending **__so__** much time with your new friend that you forgot that your girlfriend can't talk. Thank you **__so__** very much Juliet. I know who to go to from now on.**_

She turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs. I quickly followed her with an apologetic look to Kellie. I saw Alex morph into a bat and fly out the window. I quickly followed and called out to her. She flew even faster and I realized that we were in the sun. My wings were smoking and I had to go into the shade of the trees.

I watched my girlfriend fly away, into the rising sun. Soon, she was nothing more than a speck and I turned dejectedly back toward the dorm.

Until I realized that I was completely surrounded by sunlight. "Damn!" I cursed.

I sat down in the shadow of the tree and waited for the sun to let out. _**It's going to be a long day.**_ I thought.

_**Alex's POV**_

_**Fuck! **_I thought. _**I can't believe this. She forgot that I couldn't speak! How could she forget? I'm her girlfriend!**_

I flew for another two hours before coming to a couple of caves in some mountains. I flew in and nestled in with the other bats there. They made room for me and some even nipped me affectionately. I smiled to myself and went to sleep.

When I woke up a few hours later, the bats were getting ready to go out. I looked at the cave entrance and saw that it was sunset. I nuzzled another bat in thanks for letting me sleep with them and flew out. As I got closer to the school, I shifted into my half-human half-bat form.

I saw Juliet a little ways ahead, lying on the ground. Since my senses were heightened better than most other vampires, I saw that she was asleep.

I ducked down to, grudgingly, wake her up before taking off without her. I heard Juliet flapping along behind me and picked up speed.

_**I'm not in the mood for you to try and talk me out of being mad at you,**_ I told her. _**Leave me alone so I can think.**_

I flew through the window of our room and down the stairs, perching on Selena's shoulder like a parrot. She glanced at me and smiled while I nipped her ear in welcome.

Kellie was sitting not too far away and she made her way over to examine me.

"Is she yours?" she asked Selena.

Selena shook her head. "She belongs to Al- wait, how did you she was a she?"

Kellie cocked an eyebrow in a _how-do-you-think-I-knew?_ fashion. Selena's eyes bulged for a split second before giggling slightly and turning away. I watched Kellie because I knew exactly how she'd known.

"Hey, Sel, do you think Alex would be mad if I pet her bat?"

_**Yes. Alex would. Thank God I'm a bat.**_ I thought silently. "No," Selena said.

She gently handed me to Kellie and I held perfectly still. Kellie's touch was soft, yet firm and I leaned slightly into it. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and cocked my ears in that direction. Juliet sighed as she headed toward us and Kellie stood with me.

"Here you go, Juliet," she said, extending me to my girlfriend. Juliet glanced up and saw me in Kellie's arms. She cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Selena said she belonged to Alex, so I figured, she would like you."

Juliet nodded and extended her hand to me. I backed into Kellie's chest before taking flight. I heard Juliet sigh again before I turned into a human and went back down the stairs. Kellie was talking to Juliet softly, but I could hear every word.

"Why are you so down?" Kellie asked her curiously.

"Alex and I are having problems," Juliet replied.

"With your family?"

"Kind of. It doesn't have to do directly with her family."

"So, then, what's wrong?"

"Look, it's nothing, alright? Just drop it."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, but you're just lucky I haven't told Alex about all of those questions you were asking about her. Now please, drop it."

"Wait, I didn't mean any harm by those questions, I just wanted to get to know you guys better."

Juliet shot her a glare. "You mean me?" she corrected.

Kellie shrugged. "It's the same thing," she replied.

"No, you want Alex out. That, I know for sure. What you want with me, I'm not sure. I mean, seriously, you got me framed for killing someone I didn't even kill."

"That was an accident. How was I supposed to know that you didn't kill him? Besides, I thought the principal would take it that Alex had killed him, not you."

Juliet crossed her arms. "Why do you want Alex out so badly?" she asked.

"Because, until I figure out what she is to you, she's an obstacle. I need to overcome her to get closer to you."

Juliet stared at her, as did I. _**What the hell is going on?**_ I thought.

Finally, Juliet spoke. "That's not going to happen anytime soon," she whispered quietly.

Kellie looked taken aback. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because," Juliet replied slowly. "I love her and because of you she's angry with me. You can't tear us apart just for something you want."

Kellie stared at her uncomprehendingly. "So, you guys are sisters?" she asked dumbly.

"No," Juliet growled. "Alex is my GIRLFRIEND!"

The last word erupted from her mouth and roared around the room. Everyone turned in surprise and I slowly stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

Wonder what's gonna happen now. Please review! ;) :)


	10. Demon Rising

I think you guys might actually like this particular chapter. here's number 10

* * *

Chapter 10

_**Alex's POV**_

Everyone turned to me and I swiftly made my way over to Juliet. I stood by her side as Kellie glared at me.

"What do you mean, girlfriends?" Kellie asked. "You two don't show any public affection for each other at all. How can you be dating?"

I growled and stepped slightly in front of Juliet. I glared in Kellie's face and attempted to speak. My voice was doing better than the nurse said it would. Now, I could whisper.

"Get away from my girl or I may have to hurt you."

Kellie snorted in contempt and shoved me back. I slid a few inches and glared at her some more. My hands curled into claws and I began making my way back toward her. Before I could fully reach her, I felt two pairs of paws and three pairs of hands grab me and hold me back.

"Get off!" I snarled. "I'm gonna tear her limb from skin-covered limb!"

Suddenly, I contorted in pain and fell to the ground. The wolves above me glanced at Kellie, but Juliet knew what was happening. She swiftly picked me up and carried me up the stairs. We went even higher than our room, into the attic where the majority of the bats slept.

Thankfully, those bats were all downstairs. My screams of pain filled the entire room and I writhed on the ground. I saw visions of Harper and my mom, Max, Dad, and Justin. Then, everything went white and I felt a pain that outdid all of the other pains. I screamed until my throat hurt and at last, the agony stopped.

I slowly stood and turned to face Juliet. She stared at me in fear and backed away slightly. I felt my lips curl back over my teeth and I smiled at her. She quaked in fear and I wondered why.

I opened my mouth and found that me transforming into a demon was the last thing I needed for my voice to come back.

"Juliet," my hiss disturbed me slightly after not hearing it for months. "What'ssssss the matter?"

"Don't you know?" Juliet asked, still pressed flat against the wall. "Vampires may be considered evil, but even we know when to keep away. Demons love eating vampires. The only reason you didn't eat me when you first met me was because you were human. Please don't hurt me."

"Juliet how could you think that?" I asked, hurt. "You're my girlfriend. I could never eat you." I smirked as a thought came to mind. "Not like that anyway."

She smiled and hugged me cautiously. When she pulled back, she sighed. "OK, do we go downstairs and show the others your new form or do you want to go hunting for your soulmate?"

I shrugged and we headed downstairs. We glanced around and found all eyes on us. I smiled and all of the vampires backed away, just as Juliet had done.

"Don't worry, guys," Juliet said. "She won't hurt you, she's tame."

They slowly crept forward and sniffed me. They relaxed immediately and went back to whatever it is they were doing.

I glanced around and saw Selena deep in conversation with Kellie. Selena looked pissed while Kellie looked between ready to scream in anger and burst into tears. I made my way over to them and my tongue flicked out, tasting the air for smell. Selena smelled really bland, but she also had my scent and that would make her bland to me. Kellie however, shot a color into the air and I saw red. Her scent was red so she must have been angry.

As I got closer, Selena turned and stood in a protective stance in front of Kellie. I put up my hands in a sign of peace and she relaxed back a bit.

I glared at Kellie and she took a small step back. "Ssssssstay away from my girlfriend."

Kellie nodded and backed away further.

"Alex," Selena cut in. "Your voice is back."

I nodded. "Yeah, Ssssselena. I just needed to change so that it could come back all the way."

Selena shrugged and we walked back to Juliet. "So, are you two good again?" Selena asked.

Juliet shot a glance at me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. "Yessssss we're girlfriendsssssss."

Juliet threw her arms around my neck and pressed our lips together. I heard a whoosh and ducked us both down. Whatever it was flew over our heads and pierced a nearby vampire. Something else flew just above my tail, sticking the tip, but not causing much damage. It hit a werewolf a little ways away. As Juliet deepened the kiss, things started flying faster, hitting even more of the girls.

Finally, I caught something and threw it back over my shoulder. It hit its mark and Kellie shrieked in pain. I broke away from Juliet to face her. Kellie had a lamp shard through her arm, conveniently, the one she had been throwing with. I walked toward her and bent down. I twisted the shard in her arm before pulling it out as slowly as I could.

"Come on," I called. "Anyone who isssssn't hurt help sssssomeone who isssss to the infirmary. And not one word about what happened. I'll explain it."

Immediately, werewolves and vampires began helping each other to the medical part of school. I glared down at Kellie before turning to those who had remained.

My eyes fell on Selena and I felt a warm sensation spread throughout my body. Selena stared back at me for a moment before smiling slightly. I smiled back and turned to Juliet. She was glaring at Selena and I wondered why. I turned back to Selena and as I did so my cloak fell to the ground.

I blushed at the different whistles that came my way and Desiree howled in laughter. I glanced at Selena and saw her staring, unable to take her eyes away. I glanced down at my chest to see that Harper's name had been moved to a smaller heart. In the big heart across my chest, it said _**Selena**_. The name was in a curvaceous handwriting that I recognized as Selena's signature.

I lifted my head and my eyes connected with those of my new soulmate. Selena took a tentative step forward, but stepped back again when Juliet growled at her.

"Don't even try it dog," my girlfriend threatened.

Selena turned to her and growled, "do you want her to stay like this or would you rather have your vampire?"

"I'd take her like this as my girlfriend over being humanoid and having a dog for a soulmate," Juliet replied heatedly.

Through the entire thing I couldn't take my eyes off of Selena. Without thinking, I closed the distance between us and brought my lips to hers. I heard a gasp from Juliet and the sound of two pairs of feet running from the room. I was slowly changing back but my mind was getting foggy as if I didn't know what was happening.

I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, I was surprised to see Selena staring back at me.

"What just happened?" I asked slowly.

"You just kissed me and made Juliet upset," Selena replied.

I stared at her. "Why would I kiss you if I knew it would make Juliet upset?" I demanded.

Selena took a small step forward. "Because, Alex," she said slowly. "Juliet is upset that I'm your new soulmate."

Suddenly, I remembered the last few minutes and took off out the door. I followed the strong trail of Juliet's scent and found her a few moments later, crying into Kellie's arms. I felt a pang in my chest that I had made her cry and I rubbed a slow circle in her back to calm her down.

She turned to me and I opened my mouth to apologize. Before I could get it out, Juliet stood, took a breath, and attempted to punch me. I caught her fist in one smooth motion and held on. She glared at me and I opened my mouth to apologize again. This time, Kellie tried to kick me. I glanced at her before looking at her foot, which must have been swelling up. Kellie clutched at her newly broken foot and clenched her teeth in pain.

"Damn," she muttered. "Your girlfriend has some really strong legs."

Juliet didn't take her eyes away from mine. I decided to try one last time to apologize and if something got in the way this time, I'd just send it through my mind.

"Juliet," I began. "I am so, so very sorry for kissing Selena. I didn't know what was going on. It was the exact same way whenever I was with H-H-Harper," I cringed at the mention of her name. "I couldn't do anything about it. The only difference here was that I'm not dating Selena so I completely forgot that I kissed her after I became a vampire again. She had to tell me what had happened. I'm really sorry for doing that to you."

Juliet stared at me for a moment before hugging me tight and crying into my shoulder.

I watched Kellie's facial expression go from shocked to angry to downcast and she slunk away. I guided Juliet back to the dorm and we lay down for a bit, before accompanying the others to breakfast.

I sighed in relief that I had avoided loosing my girlfriend. Selena sat on one side of me and Juliet sat on the other. It should be an interesting rest of the year.

So was I right? Did you like it? If so, why don't you tell me by... Reviewing! :] :] ;}


	11. A Painful Occurrance

**_Chapter 11_**

_**Kellie's POV**_

_**Dammit! Russo had beat me again. How the hell is she so… so… so **__perfect__**? I mean, everyone likes her and she's great at everything she does. How do I get rid of her?**_

I sat down on my bed and began to think again. I pulled up her school file again and tried to find something else out about her. I scanned it and found things that seemed to pop out but weren't important. She was a great dancer and she had a voice like an angel when she sang.

As I scanned for anything that I could use against her, I found that they had a whole bunch of pictures on both her and Selena. I clicked the link and looked through the different pictures. I saw pictures of the both of them in different places. They seemed to like the same things. As I scrolled down, the girls in the pictures got younger. Finally, I made my way into the baby pictures and I was getting extremely bored.

Suddenly one particular picture caught my eye and I enlarged it. It showed both Selena and Russo stuck together by the tiniest strand of skin. If the piece of skin were cut, which I'm guessing it was, there wouldn't be any mark to indicate it. Apparently, they were twins separated at birth.

_**How cliché.**_ I thought bitterly.

I printed off the picture and decided to have some fun with my two least favorite people. Later that day, everyone was crowding around the bulletin board and so I walked over to see what was going on. Shoving my way through the mass of kids and teenagers in the hall, I found myself staring at the results for the freshmen Prom nominations. I had failed last year so technically I was still a freshman and I had hoped that I'd get Prom Queen again this year.

Instead, I saw the one name that haunted me each time I turned around: **Russo**. I glanced at the king's slot to see who that retched brunette was paired with and it too said Russo. I was thoroughly confused by now, so I glanced more closely at the names. Juliet was the Prom Queen and Alex was the Prom King. If it weren't for the fact that they were going out together, I'd have been laughing my ass off.

I turned on my heel and stormed away to think about how to make that brunette's first college Prom miserable. This was going to be good.

_**Alex's POV**_

Juliet, Selena and I were walking down the school hall together. I had gotten Juliet to forgive Selena and they seemed to be friends again though there was a tad bit of tension between them. That tension usually faded as soon as they both saw me though so I'm happy.

We nodded to the different students we passed and Selena got slightly uncomfortable. She'd been like this every time we'd gone out together. She was embarrassed, kinda, to be half-worshipped because she was my soulmate. I shrugged it off and continued down the hall.

We were passing the bulletin boards when Selena gasped. I glanced at her, but Juliet gasped too. When I turned to her, she pointed at the bulletin board. I looked at it and felt my head start spinning. There, in the place where the announcement of Prom kings and queens should've been, was a picture of me as a baby. But, it didn't look like me. Rather, it looked like I had been duplicated and the only thing connecting the two **me**s was a tiny strip of skin that, if cut, wouldn't leave the slightest mark.

In one swift motion, I pulled up the hem of my shirt and looked at the piece of skin that had been there for as long as I could remember. I looked up at Selena and saw her pulling up her hem too. She had a scar where I had the piece of skin. Our eyes met and we just stared.

At the same time, we sucked in a breath and screamed, "My soulmate…is my _**SISTER!**_"

Selena took off running in one direction and I went in the other. I didn't know what I was running from but I was running at full speed to get away from whatever it was. In a matter of minutes, I bumped into someone halfway around the world. I looked over and saw that it was none other than Selena.

We both stood slowly and looked each other over. Neither of us wanted to bring what we just saw into perspective. We began heading back to the school her way since hers was shorter. As we walked, we stayed in silence, thinking about how to bring this particular subject up.

A few yards away from the island, Selena pulled me aside and began speaking. "Alex," she began. "This is crazy. We can't be sisters _and _soulmates. It's extremely uncanny. How about, I just go to Prom and leave so that you can have Juliet? I don't know if I'll be back next year anyway because my parents want to leave the Bermuda Triangle for a bit."

I stared at her for a second. The demon part of me was crying inside because my soulmate doesn't even like me and the vampire part of me was happy because then things would be ok with Juliet and me. To stop myself from both bursting into tears and jumping for joy, I shrugged.

"If that's what you want, Sel," I told her.

She nodded and we headed to school. Juliet was waiting for us in the exact same spot we'd left her in and we all went to our separate classes. I sighed after school and decided to go Twilight style for a bit. I took off as a bat and found a forest near the caves I'd stayed in days earlier. I began hunting the small woodland animals as a human. They all were afraid of me. I caught three rabbits and a fox, draining them quickly before heading back to the school.

Everyone was in the lounge when I walked in and they stopped talking for a sec when they saw me. I nodded to the before going upstairs and laying down on my bed. The sun bathed my skin and sent tingles through out my body. I sighed and soon, I was asleep.

I woke up an hour or so later to someone screaming. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, stopping dead at what I saw. There were girls, young and middle-aged, running in all directions. I tried to figure out why they were running, but there were so many that I couldn't even move. I sighed at the fact that I had to do this once again, but I raised my fingers to my mouth and blew out a shrill whistle that made everyone freeze. All eyes turned to me and I saw fear and confusion in everyone.

"What's going on," I asked wearily. They all pointed to the middle of the room and I finally raised my eyes. I felt a wave of sickness rush through my body at what I saw.

Hanging on a cross, and tied there with silver chain laced with garlic, leaking holy water and an unidentifiable liquid, was Desiree. Her bright blue eyes were open in shock and she looked ready to say something. Carved into her stomach was a giant NP.

I approached the cross, wary of the unidentifiable liquid and the fact that crosses tended to hurt my eyes. I sniffed the air around my friend and found that she must have been dead for at least half an hour. I felt tears spring to my eyes but I pushed them back and sniffed again.

Another smell, slightly fainter than the smell of death, caught my interest. It was the smell of goblins. And not just any goblins but the goblins that worked for Kellie. I felt a growl coming and I didn't even suppress it. I roared in fury at the fact that those little runts didn't take my warning. Everyone was quiet as I glared at the cross. Nothing moved, and I could sense that no one, not even the youngest students, were breathing.

I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room, following the scent of those two goblins as I walked into the school. The scent lead straight to Kellie's hidden room and I slipped in unnoticed as I saw the two urchins panicking.

"…doesn't even know we're here!" the shorter one was saying.

"We could get apprehended for exposing magic, for murder, and for trespassing!" the tall one was yelling.

"We could run, but they probably already have our scent. They must've sent someone by now." groaned the other one.

I stepped out of my shadow and blocked the doorway with a wave of my wand.

"They didn't have to send me," I growled. "I chose to come on my own. You two are so dead."

They glanced at each other and laughed. "You are a mere wizard that got turned into a vampire," the deep-voiced one taunted. "We thought they'd send a professional, not a stuck up vampire who has no idea what her true power is." He turned to his companion. "Come, let us show her our power." They turned to me and raised their hands.

I was surprised; I didn't know goblins had magic.

They shot jets of energy at me and I quickly deflected them with my wand. Then I sent a spell at them and they were blasted back into the barrier protecting the door. They stood and this time they shot a spell at me that knocked me into the wall behind me.

I stood quickly and charged them. The taller one engaged in combat with me while the other one tried to break the barrier around the door. It was as if the goblin knew every move I was going to do and blocked it perfectly.

"I know everything about vampires," he told me as he blocked another of my attacks.

He twisted my arm around and kicked my back, making me fall to my knees. I landed hard, but was up again in a second. My breath was becoming labored and I was sweating. "Just like I know everything about wizards, werewolves, and any other magical creature. There is no creature on earth that can defeat me."

As he blocked one of my kicks and side kicked me in the side, I thought about what he'd just said. _**No creature ON EARTH, huh? How about below it?**_ With that, I pulled every ounce of my anger together so that I could turn into the creature from hell that I was.

The goblin's eyes widened as I began the painful process of changing. "No," he breathed. "You can't be. It's impossible. Your file doesn't say anything about-."

By now, I had completed the process and I stood to my full height. He ran over to frantically help his companion, but it was too late. With three swift swipes, the tall goblin fell to the ground, shredded. The smaller goblin went crazy and began running in circles, panicking. I yawned and waited for him to get tired.

After about an hour I got tired and brought a hand down on his head. I picked him up and brought us snout to snout.

"You really shouldn't have killed her. Honestly, if I were a vampire, I'd probably spare you. But your friend made me turn into a demon. I love death. Goodbye."

I twisted his head, just as I had done mason. But I also squeezed his head. I broke his skull into itty-bitty shards just as his neck broke. I took just enough time to rip his body into shreds before I let up the barrier and strode out the door.

* * *

IDK, but that part with Selena offering to leave kinda doesn't seem right to me. Let me know what you think and I'll see what I can do.


	12. A Challenge and Clarification

Chapter 12

_**Juliet's POV**_

I woke up to screaming. I jumped up and ran downstairs to try and figure out what was going on. I saw girls pouring into the lounge, but that didn't matter at that moment.

In the middle of the room was the worst thing of my life. Desiree. Dead. Tied to a cross with silver chain. I felt weak. I began making my way toward her before I saw that she had garlic tied into the chain and holy water dripping from her fur. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I let a pained sob filter through my lips.

Suddenly, I heard a shrill whistle that I recognized as Alex's. It was followed by her voice asking what was going on. After a moment, I saw my girlfriend approaching the cross and inspecting Desiree. She sniffed a couple of times before growling low in her throat.

That growl got louder as it got higher, finally turning to a roar as it burst from her mouth. She stared at the cross for a bit before storming into the sunlight on a trail. I wished I could go after her but it was much too sunny outside.

I sighed and decided to put everyone to work. I rounded together a group of kids to get the little girls up to their rooms, while Samantha and the twins helped clean Desiree. Gwyneth and Katherine were going to dig a grave for her and Madison was making her gravestone.

When that was all finished, all of the monsters went out and paid their respects to her. As the last of the monsters were leaving, the group and I crowded around Desiree's grave and shed our tears.

I looked up and saw Alex approaching us in demon mode. She looked ready to cry, but I knew she wouldn't let the tears come out. I watched her kneel next to Desiree's grave and give it a quick pat before standing and racing away. I knew I'd never be able to catch up with her and it would be dangerous with her as a demon.

I sighed and turned to the others. They were still mourning Desiree so I began heading back to the dorms. When I entered, I found some of the human girls there, watching some weird TV show.

As I was heading up the stairs, one of the girls turned around to face me. "Hey, Juliet," I turned toward her. "Have you seen Kellie anywhere? I thought you would know since you two are usually seen together. I mean, I hardly ever see you with your girlfriend anymore."

The word girlfriend stabbed me in the heart. I had all but been neglecting Alex. Why had I not realized it before? I shook my head at the girl and went upstairs to think. When I entered, I glanced around and a shining light caught my eye. I opened one of the drawers in Alex's bureau and found the glowing ball of Kellie's emotions.

Something clicked in my brain. _**That must be why I don't pay as much attention to Alex.**_ I thought. _**I'm under the influence of her emotions. Ugh! Maybe I can destroy this somehow.**_ I thought about multiple ways to destroy the ball of emotions and even tried a few, but the ball remained intact.

I sighed and looked out the window. School was starting soon and I didn't want to be late. I stood and walked into the cafeteria. There was an air of mourning in there and I walked to my table with my head bowed. I sat next to Selena since she reminded me of Alex.

She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. I halfheartedly smiled back before going back to picking at my glass of blood. After a few minutes I heard the door open and perked up thinking it was Alex. To my dismay it was Kellie instead. She sat next to me with a smile on her face and dug into the medium rare meat they gave her.

"What's wrong with everyone?" she asked, three bites into the meat.

We all glanced at her and some of us, including Selena, even glared.

"Oh yeah," Katherine muttered. "Forgot the mortal didn't know about it."

Kellie gave her and odd look and turned to me.

"Desiree's dead," I told her, my voice very low with the amount of sorrow in my system.

Kellie stared at me for a moment before a tear or two crept from her eyes. A few more fell before she pushed her meat away and stood up. I watched her walk out the cafeteria.

As Kellie neared the door, she bumped into someone. She gave that person a smart remark before a pure black hand clasped her throat. Selena and I stood and began making our way over to the pair, but Kellie was pulled through the door with a strangled cry. We ran to help her with the others on our tails.

When we looked out the door, I saw a wisp of scarlet striped black hair turning around a corner with Kellie in tow. We all ran to catch up with it and found Alex glaring at Kellie.

"… problem!" Kellie demanded.

Alex stared at her with burning eyes. I was hoping against all hope that Kellie didn't say the wrong thing. My luck sucks because she went and did it anyway.

"Shit if I wasn't stupid, I'd say you killed Desi. I mean you got the look about you and everything. Did you kill her?"

I waited for the explosion. I watched Alex walk over to Kellie and glare into her eyes. I watched Alex carefully as she drew a hand up and stroked Kellie's cheek. In a split second, I heard a sharp crack of knuckles on skin as Alex punched that same cheek. Kellie staggered back a few steps and clutched at her cheek.

She stared at Alex, before turning tail and running. I smelled her fear even as she turned the corner for the school building.

I gave Alex a withering look, but she just stared at me with a blank expression that kind of creeped me out. We stared for a long time, but she wouldn't let up. That blank look was making my skin crawl and I was getting more and more scared by the second. Finally, I dropped my gaze.

"Vampiresssssss," I heard Alex mutter. "They think they're perfect jusssssst becausssssssse it'ssssssss hard to kill them. Humph! I'd kill them all if it wasssssssn't for the fact that you're one, Juliet."

I looked up at her in shock. "Alex?" I asked.

She sneered at me before turning to go. I felt the tears sting my eyes and I reached out to grab her arm. She froze and glared at me.

"Get... your filthy handsssssss... OFF... of me," she hissed. My heart leaped into my throat, beating or not. The look in her eyes was chilling and almost sinister. I let go of her arm and she kept walking. I glanced at Selena with pleading eyes and she sighed before running to catch up with Alex.

Alex's whole demeanor changed when she saw Selena. She got shy and stutter-y. Selena pulled her into a kiss and Alex began changing back. When she was fully vampire again, Alex passed out on the pavement. Sel caught her before she hit the ground and turned to me. I smiled my thanks and took Alex from her grasp.

I carried my girlfriend to the nurse's office and set her down on one of the cots. I stayed with her for about five minutes before she groaned and sat up.

"J-Juliet?" Alex mumbled. "What happened? The last thing I remember is fighting with Kellie's goblins before I made a very crucial decision and went demon. I take it I got a kiss from Selena because I'm vampire again. Did I miss anything?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that she punched Kellie and insulted her race, but I thought better of it seeing the vulnerable position Alex was in and shook my head, indicating that she hadn't missed anything. Alex slowly stood and gave a sigh of exhaustion.

"Are classes here yet or do I have enough time to eat breakfast?" she asked wearily. Just as the last word left her lips, the bell signaling the beginning of school rang through the building. Alex groaned, but accompanied me out into the hallway anyway.

Some of the vampires were giving Alex dirty looks and I guessed what she'd said had gotten around. I tried to get Alex away as fast as possible, but with her senses, my lover smelled the hostility.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded of a senior redhead Danag, going instantly on the defense.

I made frantic motions to the redhead not to tell her but she ignored me and answered Alex heatedly.

"So you think your own species is pathetic, huh?" she asked Alex. "Well, some of us vampires don't like your comments, Russo. Why don't I get a few of my friends together so that me and you can fight and see who should really be the alpha vampire?"

Alex stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before turning slowly to me and growling. She turned back to the girl with her normal cocky attitude and said, "Alright, you're on. I'll meet you Friday behind the gym at three minutes past the time the sun clears the horizon."

The redhead nodded with a sneer and stalked off. Alex shot me a withering glance before running off to her class. I tried calling out to her, but she was already gone. I sighed and went off to my own class instead.

_**Alex's POV **_

I couldn't believe Juliet tried to hide it from me. I'm more observant than she would think, yet you would assume she'd tell me so that I could handle it the right way. The middle school and high school Alex Russo may not have gotten into school fights, but if this girl hadn't challenged me so openly, I probably would have taken care of her right then and there.

As it is, I have the perfect plan to ensure that I won the match on Friday. Friday was in… perfect, four days. That gave me more than enough time to make myself get to my strongest, though I'll be pushing it. Oh well, it shouldn't be as dangerous as I'm making it out to be. Besides, the other vampire is a Danag too, so she'll know exactly what's going on.

This was going to be great. I sat through my classes that day until I got to my Sex-Ed class. I sat a seat away from Juliet and waited for Mr. Love to pass back our papers. To my great surprise, and annoyance, he'd given me an A+ and extra points for being sweet.

_**I'm not sweet! **_I growled to myself and stuffed my paper into my bag. I couldn't wait till that fight.

As we were listening to Mr. Love give a lecture on the benefits of making love, I felt something tug at the back of my mind. I didn't want to succumb to the vision, but it came anyway. I saw the party again, but it was kind of different this time. I saw the werewolf get ready to attack and just before it did, it glanced at me and I gave it a nod of approval.

I gasped as I came out of the vision. I fell to the ground and looked up to see the entire class looking at me in concern. I turned to Juliet. I was breathing hard and I was sweating like crazy.

"It was me," I breathed to her. "I caused it. I gave the wolf permission to attack."

Juliet stared at me, wide-eyed for a second before coming over and crouching next to me, holding my face. "Alex," she said slowly. "Alex, are you _sure_?"

I nodded in agreement. I was one hundred percent sure that I was myself in that vision. I gave that wolf the permission she needed to attack those humans. I moaned with my head in my hands.

"This year just gets better and better," I groaned, getting to my feet.

I slowly strode out of the classroom, ignoring Mr. Love's cry for me to come back, and marched to the bulletin board. I scanned the list of parties that were coming up and saw three that could pass for the one that I was going to crash.

There was a formal ceremony coming up to officially welcome new students to BA, a party over some random werewolf's house to see how many people would come, and Prom.

I wish I could remember what the people looked like and the building I was in. Most of all, if I had remembered what the people were wearing, I'd be able to discern what kind of party it was and figure out which one was gonna be the attacking one.

Well, I knew for a fact that I would go check out this werewolf's party, but leave if I found no sign that anyone else was there, so that one might be safe. I knew the formal ceremony wouldn't have any strobe lights at all because it was formal, so that one was knocked right off the list.

That left Prom, which I knew was going to have a lot of people, people in dresses and suits, and strobe lights. Plus, there was going to be a stage to announce the winners of any awards this school does and to crown the king and queen, me and Juliet. That must be when it is, but I'll keep that werewolf's party in thought.

_**Now,**_ I thought. _**To plan my victory for Friday.**_

I stood and began making my way back to class as I thought about exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

Hooray! another chapter accomplished! Please write and tell me what you think. :)


	13. The Fight She Didn't Survive

Hey guys, didya miss me? Well i'm back and here's chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13

_**Juliet's POV**_

Alex walked back into the room and I automatically felt the room get a few degrees cooler. Alex had the calculating look in her eyes that told me that she couldn't be planning anything good. She glanced at me and winked before going back to her chair and getting lost in her thoughts. I tried to read her mind, but her own brain guard dogs carefully guarded it. I sighed and when class ended, I hurried to catch up with her before she went too far.

"Alex," I called. She slowed down a bit to let me catch up. "What're you planning to do?"

She turned to me and shook her head. "You'll find out on Friday," Alex told me. "When I've finally proven that I do have something that no one thought I had."

"And what might that be?" I asked curiously.

Alex shot me a glance before chuckling. "No, you can't find out until everyone else finds out too. Come on, you need to eat."

I took a look at her and found that she was a bit thinner than yesterday. "You need to eat too," I said.

Alex looked at me and I saw that her chocolate eyes were a shade darker than before. "I'll eat after I've seen you get something into your body." She told me stubbornly.

I sighed and nodded, heading toward the cafeteria to grab a quick drink before the sun rose all the way. Alex watched me as I drank my blood and the look in her eyes screamed hunger. When I was finished, she kissed my forehead and took off running.

I hurried to the dorm and sat with Selena, waiting for her to come back. I think I dozed off sometime near noon because the next thing I knew, Selena was waking me up for school.

"Is Alex back?" I asked groggily.

Selena's eyes went down as she muttered, "No, no one's seen her all day and it's nearly seven in the evening."

I sighed and tried to convince myself that she was going to come back. All through the school day, I worried over where Alex could be and fought with my mind, which was telling me that she had run away. When the school day ended, I asked around for information about Alex. None of the other vampires had seen her and her teachers were saying that she hadn't been in class.

I tried to calm my nerves as I got my evening blood, but something wasn't right. There were three more days until Friday. Surely Alex would be here by then, she wasn't one to chicken out. Another day passed and now my nerves were eating at me and telling me that something was way off. I looked around the closest section of the mainland for my girlfriend's scent but I didn't find anything.

_**She must have turned into a bat when she left.**_ I thought. _**But why would she do that?**_ I went back to the school's island and sat on the shore for a bit to see if I could catch a glimpse of Alex's returning form. No such luck. Even with a shadow to protect me, the sun was beating down much too hard and my eyes were starting to hurt. I retreated to the common room to sit with Selena again.

By the next day, there was still no sign of Alex and the redhead was getting cocky. She thought Alex had run away scared and that she was automatically the winner of the nonexistent fight. I gritted my teeth every time she made a rude remark about my girlfriend and had to resist the urge to punch her skull in.

When dawn came, early Friday morning, everyone was gathered in behind the gym, around an arena put together by the strongest vampires. I was safe in a shadow, near the arena but not directly by it. Everything was quiet as everyone waited for the time to be right.

The sun rose above the horizon and continued up. I was biting my lip when there were only thirty seconds left. Just as I was counting the last few seconds, a figure dropped out of the sky and landed flat on their feet. I stared at the person because surely this could not be Alex.

She looked pale and her hair was slightly wild. Her stance was relaxed but the predatory crouch she was in was sinister. I caught a glimpse of her eyes and saw the irises fading quickly to black.

_**Oh my god,**_ I realized. _**She hasn't fed. Oh no, that usually makes a vampire extremely weak. Alex is going to lose to this redheaded asshole!**_

Alex looked calm… or as calm as she could be in a hunting crouch. The two competitors stepped into the arena and a heavy vamp rang a bell to begin. Almost immediately, the redhead charged Alex. She was only centimeters from punching Alex when Alex moved quicker than usual.

I watched as the redhead stayed on the offensive as Alex stayed on the defensive and wondered how Alex's powers hadn't been drained. As I followed the flitting motions of my lover around the ring, I noticed small lapses, but not big enough to give the redhead leeway. After a little bit, the redhead got a bit tired and called timeout. It was about noon so I still couldn't come out, but I waved the others over to me.

"Alex?" I asked immediately, concern clouding my mind.

Alex looked like she was starving and her eyes were pitch black. She gave me a shrug and turned to go back into the ring. I grabbed her hand gently and interlaced my fingers through it.

"You told me you would feed," I croaked, holding back tears as I'm sure my girlfriend was going to be torn apart. "Alex, why didn't you feed. Now you're weak and that senior's gonna beat the crap outta you if she catches you."

Alex stared at me for a moment before sighing. "I'm hungry Juliet," she told me. "I-I need meat and sustenance. She's got exactly what I'm looking for. I need something to eat and she decided to pick a fight with me. It's her downfall, not mine."

As I watched Alex walk back toward the ring, I pondered her words. Just as the bell rang for the next match, it hit me and I cried out in surprise. I watched anxiously as my lover once again flitted around the ring with the redhead a centimeter behind her.

As Alex twirled under the redhead's oncoming arm, she grabbed it between her teeth and bit a chunk out of it, completing her twirl with a swallow of the skin. The senior was gritting her teeth to stop from crying out in pain. She glared at Alex and I glanced at my girlfriend.

I noticed her technique; she wasn't letting the redhead see her eyes. If the redhead saw her eyes, she would see that Alex hadn't fed and Alex didn't want that happening. The senior charged Alex once more and threw a punch at her.

Quicker than any of us could see, Alex's hand came up and stopped the hand a few inches away from her face. She slowly raised her head just a bit, and I saw her teeth glint in the sun. She lunged forward and bit the senior's already injured arm. This time, Alex tore the entire arm off and swallowed it whole.

I saw her eyes slowly turning back to brown. This time, her opponent let a small cry out as she backed away from Alex. Alex advanced on her slowly and bared her teeth, springing forward and punching the senior's jaw. There was a crash as the senior went sliding into the side of the arena.

She stood on shaky legs and stared at Alex, squinting to try and figure out how Alex was doing it. Shrugging after a moment, the redhead ran at Alex and threw a punch, aiming for her jaw.

Alex stepped to the side and stuck her foot out to trip the girl as she passed. The red head went sprawling to the ground once more and this time it took her longer to stand up.

Alex growled at her, daring her to make another move. The senior seemed a little doubtful to do that but she decided to go for it. As I watched, the senior attempted to kick Alex in the side and Alex grabbed her leg, digging her nails into it and not letting go until her fingers were touching each other. The senior was limping on a good leg and had only one arm.

She looked almost ready to give up, but Alex had other plans for her. Springing onto the redhead's back, my lover bit down hard on the base of her neck and ripped downward in a slow path, breaking off just before getting to the base of the senior's back.

The redhead screamed and took off running for the end of the arena. Alex dug her claw-like nails into the senior's back and tore through the blood and carnage still there. Blood was spurting everywhere and I knew that the senior was never going to make it to the side of the arena.

Alex licked the blood from her face before biting into the hole she'd made and began drinking. I watched the senior stumble and fall under the loss of blood, pain and weight of Alex. She twitched for a bit before lying still. When there was no more blood in her body, Alex stood and wiped her mouth, glancing at me as she did so.

I stared at her in horror and wonder as she smiled at me. I couldn't believe it; her fangs were perfectly clean! I could only stand there like everyone else as Alex walked out of the ring and began making her way to the dorm, yawning on her way.

When she disappeared around a corner, everyone stared at the pile of skin and bone still in the arena and we all noticed something: the redhead no longer had a heart in her, it was gone. All of the vampires in the arena, including me, began trembling in fear because we all knew what had happened… and we were scared.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short but I couldn't figure out how to make the fight any longer without just blabbering. I need this chapter outta the way so that i can go on. I'll be betaing for a few hours so i wont get chapter 14 up anytime soon. Please review :) :) :) :) and tell meh whatcha think!


	14. Unexpected meetings

Thanks for being patient with me guys.. I've had a lot to do, but im back now so here's your reward for waiting for me to continue this fic. Chapter 14 is here

* * *

Chapter 14

_**Alex's POV**_

_**God!**_ I groaned inwardly. _**My head hurts like hell!**_

**It should.** Another voice said inside. **Your master is trying to contact you. **

_**What master?**_ I demanded. _**And who are you?**_

**Why, you don't remember me? **Asked the other voice. **I'm the serpentine surfer; the demon with the head of a snake and the body of a Surfer dude. I am your demon's mentor and right now, our master is calling you to him. If you do not wish to be punished, I suggest you answer him. **

I snorted. _**1: How do I answer him anyway? And 2: what master would that be, mister high and mighty?**_

**Your master is the devil.** Surfer guy said. **He is the one who controls you whenever he feels like it and you seem to be in his good graces from all the murders you've done. Now, to answer him just say, 'I allow the entrance of my master' and he will come to you. Now do it or be punished severely! **

I snorted again, but I was curious as to what the devil actually looked like and decided to take Surfer guy's advice. I stood and faced the door.

"I allow the entrance of my Master."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I began my transformation. I tried to prevent it so that I wouldn't do anything wrong again, but it came anyway. When I stood again, I was a demon and I was facing the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

He had wavy brunette hair, almost the exact same color as mine, and his jaw was a nice square shape, like Mitchie's. He had pure white teeth with fangs that were perfect, sharpened and everything. His body was subtly muscular and very slim and I would drop dead to have the black, tiger-like tail that he had swishing behind him. But, more than anything, I loved his eyes. They were a pitch black, just like mine, but they had pure red pupils that held a hint of gold.

I felt the sudden urge to kneel before this guy, but I don't kneel to anyone and so I stood my ground and waited for him to begin speaking.

"Sssssssso," his voice was amazing, even with the odd hiss to it. "You are the persssson who hasssss done me ssssso much good by ssssending down ssssssso many more recipientsssss? Amazing, and that'ssssss a compliment jussssst sssssso you know."

He began walking around me, examining me for a bit and muttering things to himself. "Yessss… you're perfect for the job needed. You have the willpower, the cunning, and the mind for it. Ssssssserpentine Sssssurfer wassss correct in sssssaying that you are a good ssssssspecccimen for me."

He came back around front and stared me in the eye. I wanted to look away, but if I had looked away everytime someone looked me directly in the eye I wouldn't be where I am now. I stared back at him with a slight challenge in my mind, daring him to dare me to look away.

Finally, after a few minutes, he pulled back up to his full height and chuckled. I loved that sound and would always cherish it. "You are indeed the one I need. Tell me, young demonesssss, do you plan on going to prom assss a demon or a vampire?"

I decided in a split second. "I plan on going asssss a vampire, Massssster."

He looked slightly downcast for a moment before perking back up again. For the devil, he seemed to be a pretty happy guy.

"Well then, even asssss a vampire, you can ssssstill carry out what needssssss to be done. Do you like challengesssss?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, I have one for you. Can you get a band of monssssterssss to kill many, if not all, of the mortalsssss at prom so that I can have my own sssssspecial army to rule over hell and overthrow my enemy in heaven?"

It sounded like a wonderful plan to me: blood, killing, death, and, best of all, an army of spirits. Pure genius. I nodded enthusiastically and he patted the top of my head, sending warmth throughout my body.

"Well then," the master of hell said lazily. "I will take my leave. Do me good and you will be gracccioussssly rewarded. But, divert from the original plan, and you will be mercccilessssssly punished, underssssstood?" I nodded one last time before he turned to go.

"Oh," my master turned back one last time. "and for doing me such a wonderful favor, here." Waving his hand, The ruler of hell sent me into a spiral. I was changing back into a vampire, but I didn't feel any pain at all. When I was finished changing, he was gone. This was going to be interesting. My mind immediately went into thinking how this could be done without anyone getting suspicious.

_**Juliet's POV**_

"I can't believe this," Selena said as we all filed into the lounge. "She **ATE** her heart? Impossible! Well, not impossible, but I thought vampires hated the taste of hearts, especially the hearts of other vampires?"

I nodded, looking down at the ground and thinking hard. "But, demons love death so much that they usually eat the hearts of their victims. I think that was Alex's first time eating a heart though because she didn't turn into a full demon when… she… ate…" I trailed off as I looked up.

Alex was sitting around a table with a bunch of black leather clad boys and girls. She seemed to be talking animatedly, because her face was alight with mischief and she was making hand gestures. I tried to hear what she was saying, but she must have cast some weird silencing spell around it because I didn't hear a thing. The others crowded around Alex were nodding enthusiastically and giving each other gleeful glances.

I scratched the top of my head and began making my way over to the group. As I was nearing, I guess Alex was finishing up, because the group began to disperse. Alex let down the spell and smiled at me. I saw her fangs poking out slightly and noticed that her tongue was forked.

"You turned into a demon?" I asked suspiciously.

"Not lately, why?" Alex asked, confused.

"Because your tongue is forked again," I replied. "and you have a hiss in your voice. How did you get back to a vampire without a kiss from Selena?"

Alex shrugged and kept her mind guarded from me, but one image filtered through. I gasped when I saw the pure red pupil eyes of my king, the devil.

"Alex," I hissed, instantly going onto the defensive. "Don't listen to a word he says. It's a load of crap to get you to do what he wants you to do. Just forget whatever he said to you and leave those other kids alone. It's not worth it."

Alex turned steely eyes on me and glared into my eyes. "I won't take orders from you," she said heatedly. "I will listen to you and occasionally even take your advice but I don't take orders from anyone. I'm doing this my way like I've always done it and you won't stand in my way."

With a flip of her brunette hair, Alex stalked out the door into the daylight. A moment later, she came back in and ran upstairs, coming back down with a pair of sunglasses on. She shot me a glance over the top of them and headed back out.

I shot a worried glance at Selena and she returned it. We called the others together to have a talk. When Maddie, Kate, Gwen, the Twins, and Sam were all gathered in a corner with Selena and me, I began speaking.

"Ok, as I'm sure you guys know Alex ate that senior's heart." They all nodded and I continued. "Well, apparently, she turned into a demon sometime afterward and now she's hanging out with some dark-clad kids. No offense Sam," Samantha shrugged to show that it was alright.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I caught a snippet of what was going on in her head and I saw the eyes of the devil. Alex was talking to our king before we came here and there's something he wants her to do.

My guess is that it has something to do with the interdimensional Prom that we're having a week from tomorrow. A week is just enough time for Alex to plan an attack.

If that attack succeeds, not only will magic be revealed, but the school could be sued for deaths and investigated and probably have to get shut down.

So, what we need to do is get a big group of werewolves, wizards, vampires, and any other magical creatures here that want to help. They have to be in their teens though because we can't risk any of the smaller children getting hurt. Are you guys in or out?" I waited for the rest of the girls to give their answers.

After a moment, Maddie, Kate, Sam, and Gwen all raised their hands with smiles on their faces. "we'll start recruiting as soon as the sun goes down, if not sooner," Kate said.

I nodded to them before turning to the other three. Annabeth and Annabelle glanced at each other and grinned.

"Secret mission!" they squealed together. They high-fived each other and turned to me. I grinned in amusement before turning to Selena. She had a frown on her face and was glaring at the ground.

"Selena?" I prodded.

She lifted her head and stared at me with the chocolate eyes that had a yellow tint to the iris. "I'm sorry," replied the werewolf. "I can't do that."

* * *

Oh no what does Selena have in mind? Idk for now but i'll think of something until then tell me what you think ;) plese review? *cuddly kitten eyes* Please?


	15. Musings

Thanks for being patient with me guys.. I've had a lot to do, but im back now so here's your reward for waiting for me to continue this fic. Chapter 15 is here

* * *

Chapter 15

**_Selena's POV_**

"Alex may be a pain in the ass when she's a demon, but she's also my soulmate and I can't betray her that way,"

After I made my statement, I stood and made my way out of the door to the dorm. I was already wearing my swimsuit and as I neared the side of the island, I tore my shirt and pants off. Since it was during the day I wasn't covered in hair so I smoothly jumped into the water.

I floated on my back for a bit, deciding to think about what I was going to do about this whole Alex deal. From what the vision said, the bad crowd of kids was going to be attacking the mortals at the interdimensional prom and that could be horrible for **BA**'s reputation.

If any mortals were to be killed up here or hurt, then the school would be investigated and the last thing this school needs are people asking questions about why some of the kids are extremely hairy, why some of the kids are wrapped head to foot in bandages, why some of the kids are dead, or why some of the kids have extremely sharp canines.

That would lead to an even deeper investigation on the backgrounds of most of the students here, which could mean that the entire magical realm could be uncovered.

**_What is Alex trying to achieve by killing all of these people?_** I asked myself. **_The majority of them, from the way they act, would go straight to hell._**

My eyes grew wide as I realized something. What if the devil WANTS those kids down there? What if he's doing something that could expose the magical realm entirely, not just to a few measly investigators?

I mean, BA's the reason different things go missing in the Bermuda triangle. People land here and then begin investigating their surroundings and find out something that they shouldn't know so we need to dispose of them.

If the investigators learned about the deaths, they could find out what those other explorers had found out. And we couldn't kill a whole group of investigators, which would mean that the entire magical world would be completely exposed to the human world.

We'd all be outcasts until those humans got over their superstitions or their obsessions. The vampires and werewolves would have teenagers coming to them asking for a bite to be turned and the adults would ostracize any younger children playing with their friends.

And this would all happen because of the devil's sick plan. What pisses me off is that he's using Alex as a pawn and she doesn't realize it. I care too deeply for that girl, demon or vampire (though I can't let that get to Juliet), to let her rip her own world apart. I had to do something, but what?

**_Juliet's POV_**

I stared after Selena for a moment before turning back to the others, who were also staring after her.

"I guess we'll have to go without Sel's help this time guys," I told them, "but don't worry, we can still pull this off. Are you ready?" They all nodded their heads and we split to make plans. I went upstairs to think on my bed for awhile.

**_What has gotten into Alex?_** I thought worriedly. **_I wish I knew what she was up to, then I'd be able to persuade her not to do it. If only the sun wasn't out, then I could follow her scent and find out what she's doing._** I slowly sat up and put my head on my fists, elbows on my knees.

I slowly stood and made my way back downstairs to the lounge, clicking on a television and switching to Disney Channel. A rerun of 'Selena Gomez' premiering her new music video, Naturally, was on. I watched as Alex danced around the screen in multiple versions of herself.

She looked great but she seemed slightly awkward, as if she wasn't completely in her comfort zone. Her smile was slightly off and she seemed like she wanted her hair to hide her face.

**_She must have been really nervous while making this music video._** I mused.

Speaking of Alex, she walked through the door at that moment, looking slightly downcast. Everyone moved out of her way when she walked through, as if she had some very bad disease they didn't want to catch.

Alex shot a remorseful glance at me from the corner of her eye before moving up the stairs with her head bent. All of the girls stared after her in wonder and I decided to go talk to her.

I climbed the stairs slowly and quietly pushed open the door to our room. Alex was sitting on her bed, staring at the wall.

The sun was still out but it was sunset so she was bathed in a bloody glow. Her hair looked soaked in blood and her tan face was alight with a red glow. But Alex looked so sad; it was almost like she was a fallen angel from hell. One that didn't like torturing people, but was forced to in order to survive.

"Hello Juliet," she murmured. "Come to scold me like my mother would have?"

I sat down on the floor in the shadow a little ways away from her bed. "She wouldn't have scolded you Alex," I told her softly. "She would have told you to follow our heart and do what you think is right."

Alex turned to me and sighed. "I know she would have. It's just there's more than one me. Shit, if I were a normal human, doctors would call me schizophrenic. But since I'm a wizard, a vampire _and_ a demon, there's no way this can be schizophrenia. I just wish I knew what to do."

I opened my arms and she all but threw herself into them. I felt her shaking against me but I knew she wasn't crying. The demon in her wouldn't let her cry and I could smell the scent of the devil on her. I held Alex as she clung to me and when she pulled away, I smiled at her and she attempted to give me one.

As we both entered the cafeteria, all eyes turned to us, but not one student dared say anything to Alex. A younger student ran up to Alex and hugged her legs. Alex smiled down and smoothed the child's hair, but an older girl ran over and pulled the other student away from Alex, fear in her eyes.

Alex stared after her regretfully and kept her head a little lower than normal as she made her way to our normal table. The others were already there and they made to move away but a raised hand from me kept them in their places.

Alex slowly sat down next to Selena and Sel put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Alex gave her a small half-smile and continued to drink her glass. Kellie sat on my other side and she grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and patted Alex's back in encouragement.

Alex finished off her blood quickly and shot multiple glances around the hall before getting up to leave. Many students followed suit and it occurred to me just how many students were willing to give up secrecy for the wishes of the devil. I saw Selena sneaking outside and wondered what she could be up to before shrugging and turning to the others.

"So, do we have the plan for Prom Night?" I asked them. Maddie, Kate, Gwen, and Sam all nodded and the Twins gave me identical thumbs-up.

"We got a few kids that Alex hadn't gotten to join her group and spy on her and what she's doing." Kate said.

My eyes widened when she said that. "Why?" I demanded.

"Because we needed moles." Kate replied in confusion.

"But Alex can smell lies better than she can see them in the air, which she can. If she finds out before Prom…"

I was interrupted by a sharp bang. Alex had come back into the room and she was dragging five or six other students by their collars. She stopped and dropped them at my feet. I glanced down and gasped.

They were battered and bloody and it looked like a few of them had broken skulls. "Alex!"

Alex shook her head. "I didn't do it. All I did was call them out on spying and the rest of the group took them out. I didn't lay a finger on them until they were unconscious.

"I think you might want to think twice before you send spies to me, Kate. They may end up…" she shot a glance at a boy near her feet and snorted. "...hurt."

She turned on her heel and strode back out the door.

I turned back to Kate and finished, "…they'll die."

Kate shot me a guilty look and I shook my head. "It's not your fault; you didn't know. What we need is a way to find out what Alex is doing without her realizing we know."

We all sat down and thought for the rest of breakfast before hurrying to class when the bell rang.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update but why don't you guys tell me what you think?


	16. Master plan

Vampires & Wizards & Werewolves, Uh: The Sequels; Freshmen Feuds

Chapter 16

_**Selena's POV**_

I went to the cafeteria with the rest of the girls but once Alex left, I followed. I went around the corner with the rest of the other kids who were following her and saw a crevice in the cliffs that surrounded the mainland.

All of the other students either grew out their wings, levitated, jumped, or swam. I measured the distance and decided to jump. Backing up a ways, I took a running leap and landed just inside the crevice. I walked forward a few paces to catch up with the others and saw a long corridor full of light leading to a cave.

Everyone sat around the cave as Alex walked onto a platform. She began pacing and I saw a bit of agitation as she ran a hand through her hair. As I sat in the midst of all of the other students, she turned to us and we got a good look at her face. It had a mark on it; it wasn't the mark of the devil so I thought it was safe.

As I watched she touched the mark on her head and everyone doubled over in pain. I crouched low so she wouldn't see me and I rose back up when everyone else straightened.

Alex glared around and her eyes fell on me. I saw her assessing me and she gave a short nod of approval. I breathed a sigh of relief, just before she pointed her wand at my forehead and gave it a flick. I doubled over with the pain but I gritted my teeth so that no sounds came from my mouth. When I straightened back up again, I had the mark on my forehead as well.

I stared at Alex in alarm, but she merely shook her head and turned to some other kids. She stared at about five or six other students, before opening her mouth. Black smoke filtered out through her and she opened her mouth just a little bit wider. The smoke filtered to those five other students and the students it didn't touch all stood.

I stood with them so as not to seem different and everyone began moving toward those students. As circles were made around those students, I heard Alex hiss one word. "Spies!"

Every student, save me, jumped at those students and began beating them senseless. I was in a place that was clear and I stared around me before staring up at Alex in horror.

"Alex!" I called over the noise. "Tell them to stop!" Alex turned her head very slowly towards me and gazed into my eyes. I held firm but the look in them made me quake in fear. They were completely emotionless, black and purple voids.

Very slowly, Alex raised her hand and the students all jumped into lines. Alex held up five fingers and five students brought those five spies to her. Alex glared down at them before picking them up and heading in the direction of the cave entrance.

Before she truly left the cavern, Alex stopped and, without turning around called out to the rest of us. "Make sure the werewolf, doesn't escape."

She left the hall and everyone turned to me. I stared around at them all and watched as they closed off all exits. I sat down in the midst of them, waiting for Alex to return.

_**Alex's POV**_

Everything was going almost perfectly. The addition of Selena could be a bit risky, but there was no way I was going to call her out to be beaten.

As I walked back to the crevice in the cliffs, I thought about what she could be thinking. I wish I knew what she was up to but she's the one mind I really don't want to read. I don't know why I don't want to read hers, I just don't.

I jumped back into the crevice and crawled along the ceiling to get back to the cavern. As I grew nearer to the cavern, I sped up a bit so that I could jump onto the platform. I landed gracefully and turned to face my team once more.

I was actually proud of what I had accomplished. It wasn't any of the seniors but mostly freshmen, sophomores, and juniors. I didn't have so many that it would raise suspicion, but I had just enough to vanquish the entire mortal population of the school… the population at Prom anyway.

I smiled at them and began the meeting.

"Alright, this is as many of you as I need and probably a few more to spare. Now, as you know, Prom is in less than a week, it's this Saturday. That's roughly five days away. I believe we could be prepared."

I began pacing thoughtfully in front of them. "But, there has been a simple change of plans. Since my mate has taken it upon herself to organize a counterparty to stop us, we will need different maneuver tactics."

I turned to face my team again and my eyes landed on Selena once more. A small smile appeared on my face as I flicked my wand, summoning her and another girl up to me. I balled my hand into a fist and made to punch the other girl.

My hand went right through her throat and I caught what I was looking for. The girl clutched at her throat for a moment before dropping her hands once more.

I opened my hand and found a small contact that I needed. I did the same with Selena, positioning the contact in her throat right where I needed it to be.

"This is now your responsibility, Sel." I told her. "When I give you the nod signal at half past ten Prom night, you are to be the first to attack. If you do not attack, I will and I will attack… you." I stared her in the eye and she nodded in understanding.

I turned back to the rest of the group and dismissed the two from the platform. "Now, I want all of you to practice your battle training because if I know Juliet as well as I think I do, she will have the students waiting to fight those who attack the mortals. Those who are injured in battle, fight to the death or until every last mortal is dead. The souls of those who die will go straight to my master to help us with our plan."

I saw a hand go into the air and nodded.

Selena's voice rang out through the cavern. "What would that plan be Alex?" she asked coolly.

I chuckled in response. "None of you may know until this is done and over with. Then we shall move on to senior graduation as well and any mortals left standing, be they child or no, will die immediately. Those who betray me… will be tortured slowly and painfully. Before I am finished with them, they will be begging for death. "

I glared around the cavern piercing every heart of all of the magical creatures there, squeezing it in an icy hold, pumping fear into their very souls.

"Dismissed."

The hall emptied for classes and I turned my back to them all, wanting to be left alone. A tap on my shoulder made me turn to see who it was. Selena was standing right behind me and she was looking at me worriedly.

"Alex, I have some questions about this little assignment." I nodded to tell her that she could continue.

"What about the secrecy of the Wizard World? We could expose it and then what? The school will be shut down; all things magical will either be condemned or will be ostracized. There is no way of coming back from that. Remember what happened with the witch hunts? It took forever for that to die.

"We'll be hunted by every person who wants to make a name for themselves and then when we kill that person, we'll be looked upon as monsters. What will we do then?"

Selena looked at me in desperation.

"Our lord will rule as much as is possible. We will be the new gods and they will be the ones having to hide. It will be fine, Selena. All will be well."

"But what about the mortals? If they're forced to go into hiding, how will the vampires and werewolves get their food? The blood banks and meat shops need humans to supply them and the farms need humans to work them. How will we survive?"

I chuckled and put a reassuring hand around her shoulders. "I will be in charge of that, Sel. You just worry about getting the signal."

I patted her back and sent her to class, following her shortly after.


	17. Hell Breaks Loose in Alex

Here's the slightly revised edition. I didn't add much just added a bit more detail to the fight.

* * *

Chapter 17

**_Juliet's POV_**

"Ok guys, tonight's the night." I turned to the rest of the people in my group. "Are you ready to fight?"

They all nodded. Since it was a **Monster Mash** Prom, the werewolves had their fur out and the vampires had their fangs bared. The mummies and zombies had brand new bandages and limbs to help them fight better.

We all began to make our way to the large gymnasium. I glanced around and saw a whole bunch of strobe lights and many people in dresses tuxes. This was going to be a nice Prom until Alex's group attacked. I watched as my group began spreading themselves out among the mortals and others in Alex's group and the neutrals.

I wound my way through the many different people and a few mortal boys cornered me. Literally, I was stuck in a corner surrounded by mortal boys. They were pestering me about going on dates with them and one of them grabbed me. I was about to pry myself away from him when I heard someone clear their throat nearby. A burly werewolf picked the boy up and growled at him before dropping him in front of Alex.

"Stay away from my Queen." She snarled.

The mortal boys all nodded and scattered.

"Thank you Alex," I told her.

She nodded and disappeared once more. I glanced at the large clock on the wall and began making my way toward the stage, which is where Kellie told me the awards would be given and so on.

I was Prom queen so I had to be one of the people to give out the awards. As I made my way through the crowds, I heard different monsters whispering about it almost being time. As I climbed the stairs to the stage I saw Alex staring at me before turning away. It was about to begin.

**_Alex's POV_**

There were strobe lights everywhere. People were dressed in dresses but also in fake monster garb. As I looked up at the large clock on the wall, the seconds ticked off and it struck ten thirty.

I caught Selena's eye and nodded. Immediately, she jumped forward onto the nearest mortal and bit their throat, letting out a tremendous howl. As one, my team began attacking left and right. Juliet's team stormed around mine and began fighting any monster that dared to touch a mortal.

As I watched, two burly werewolves, one mine and the other Juliet's, lock onto each other and begin ripping out each other's fur. I turned around to see another werewolf slash its claws at a vampire of mine and the vampire retaliate by biting the wolf's paw. Those of my team who weren't being attacked by Juliet's group were slashing at mortals and guarding the doors so none of them could escape. Looking around, I saw countless mortals being ripped apart by teeth, claws, and bare hands. Some were having their heads torn off by mummies, while still others were being eaten alive by zombies.

I stared around at them all in horror and the thoughts Juliet and Selena had put into my head began coming back to me. I sighed and put two fingers to my lips and blew as hard as I could. The shrill whistle made everyone stop in mid-attack. All eyes shot to me for a moment.

"Stop fighting." I told my team.

They looked at me in puzzlement, but ceased their attack on everyone and lined up in front of me. Then a burst of smoke erupted in the middle of the hall and I faced my king once more.

"What are you doing?" he roared. "We were so close! We could've had heaven, hell and everything in between. What are you doing?"

I glared at him and raised my chin as a challenge. "I'm doing this MY way, not yours. If we are to get heaven, we are to do it without bringing any suspicion to this school and the rest of the magical world. I will not throw away decades, maybe centuries, of hard work by past magical creatures just because you want an army. Leave me and this school alone."

A gasp rang out through the entire hall and all eyes flicked up to the stage. Even the devil looked afraid of whatever was behind me. I slowly began turning around, but Selena rushed over to me and held my head firmly in place.

"Hurry up!" she hissed over my head. I yanked my head from her grasp and turned around. Everyone began backing away but all I could do was stare.

Up on stage, Kellie was kissing Juliet. My Juliet. Holding her close and kissing her deeply. I felt the rage building in my throat and I leapt upward toward the blonde. I collided with her, but amazingly, I was skinnier than she was so we both went flying.

We smashed into the wall and we slid down together. I was on top of her and I began slamming my fists into as much of her as I could reach. Kellie screamed out in pain and fear and someone—multiple someones actually—were trying to get me away from her.

I stayed on her and the more I punched her, the more my body began heating up. Finally, it was almost explosion temperature and I glanced around. That's exactly what had happened. Kellie was holding a small button in her hands and she had set off multiple explosions around the hall.

As I looked around, the hall was littered with dead humans and scorched monsters. The devil was laughing as he stared at me, mirth filling his eyes. I glared at him, but he shook his head.

"Well done, my young demon. You had an idea after all. Good job indeed. Well, I shall see you soon darling."

"Wait," my voice was a low growl, but he turned. I leaned down to the frightened Kellie and clutched the top of her head, my claws digging into her face. I twisted emotionlessly and cracked her neck while splitting her skull. I threw her body to the devil and snarled, "Take that with you."

He nodded and went out in a cloud of smoke. I stared around at the many bodies littering the ground and all of the remaining people who were alive, all of the monsters, surrounded me as I fell to my knees.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, tears flowing from my eyes. "This is all my fault."

"Actually, no it's not."

I glanced up to see Selena and my other friends kneeling next to me. "It's technically Kellie's fault all of this happened."

"How?" I asked, with a sniff.

"Well, had she not been so open about hating you, had she not set off a whole lot of explosions, had she not gotten multiple people expelled and killed, then the devil wouldn't have come to you and used you as a pawn to get whatever he was after and she wouldn't have taken her chance to kiss Juliet and you wouldn't have attacked her, thus making her set off the explosions." Sam said in one breathy monotone.

I nodded to her in understanding. "But I ruined Prom for everyone." I mumbled.

Everyone objected to this. A small girl with a cute tan and big, hazel eyes stepped forward.

"I just checked the entire school. All of the mortals are dead; the explosive heat must have been radioactive because they're all dead. The explosions weren't meant for anything more than human so every magical creature is still alive.

"The younger students are still asleep and the teachers are still in the lounge. The teachers are kind of panicking about the human teachers dropping dead but they'll get over it.

"You didn't ruin Prom; monsters just can't mix with so many humans when we're so young. How about we crank the music back up and keep this party going?"

I smiled and Selena and I both got to our feet with the rest of the girls. I pointed at a werewolf I knew was a good DJ and we began again.

Half past eleven, I threw my wand in the air and chanted a spell. Everyone who had my special mark, a giant A with a purple and black star around it, doubled over in mock-pain and straightened with it gone from their foreheads.

I pulled Juliet to me and did a small twirl that passed her off to Annabelle as Annabeth passed Selena to me. I did a short tango with Selena that I learned during the making of Another Cinderella Story. We smiled at each other and exchanged a small kiss before I passed her off to a different werewolf, whom I assumed was the infamous Billy Claws. Someone I assumed was Clawdia, who happened to actually be a vampire, stole Kate from Annabeth as she passed Juliet back off to me.

We danced for the entire rest of the night, before the teachers came and told us to go to bed. I slept with Juliet that day and we didn't have a care in the world.

Woohoo! I love this fic! It was awesome writing it


	18. Goodbyes See You Laters, Returning Home

Thank you for being patient, waiting for the story to end and now it pays off because here's the epilogue: Chapter 18

* * *

Chapter 18

**_Juliet's POV_**

Alex and I were packing to go home for the summer. We had sorted things out with the parents of all of the mortals and had held a major funeral for everyone who died. Afterwards, we held the monster senior graduation and Principal Drake informed everyone that the school was now only for monsters to send their children.

Alex and I packed everything into one bag with a simple spell from Alex and I carried it down the stairs. All of the girls were now in the lounge saying good-bye to their friends.

Alex stood around shyly, still not convinced that everyone still forgave her. Selena pulled her into a group hug with everyone and she grabbed me to join them. As Selena and Alex were saying good-bye to each other, I was giving everyone good wishes for the summer and telling them that I hoped to see them again sometime soon.

Kate and Gwen winked at me when I told them I was staying with Alex for the summer. I blushed slightly and they began making me feel better.

"So, what do you and Alex normally do over the summer?" Sam asked me.

"Well, I go on vampire slayer slaying missions and Alex spends time tormenting her family."

"Well then," Maddie said. "Maybe we can drop by sometime and say hey to you guys."

I nodded and began gathering the bag to leave. I was going to miss them all.

**_Alex's POV_**

"Do you have to leave for good, Sel?" I asked with pleading eyes. "You could come back next year. I should be able to control myself now that Kellie's dead. We can just be friends, like Harper and I did after we broke up."

Selena shook her head and gave me a small sad smile. "Sorry Alex, I'll see you again sometime, but for now, I have to go. Ok?"

I hung my head and nodded dejectedly. Selena lifted my chin and gave me a quick, passionate kiss before lifting her bag over her back, securing the strap across her chest, and running on all fours out of the doorway and away from the school.

I watched her go and felt an ache in my heart for my soulmate, but shrugged it off for a later time as I hoisted the bag over my shoulder and Juliet and I flashed home. We flashed home right in the living room as the rest of the family was having dinner and they all dropped their forks in surprise to see us.

"Alex!" Mom exclaimed. "Juliet! You're home. Well, it's about time!"

Everyone except Justin came over to give us a hug.

"So, what trouble did Alex cause this year?" Dad asked in glee.

I ducked my head in guilt but Juliet took up for me by saying, "Actually any trouble Alex caused wasn't completely her fault. See, what had happened was…"

As Juliet explained to my brothers and dad what had all happened that year, I pulled Mom aside and whispered, "I need to talk to you and Dad about a few things that I found out this year that need some explaining."

Mom looked at me skeptically, but nodded and we joined the rest of the family in dinner.

All in all, it hadn't been such a bad year after all. I couldn't wait until next year.

* * *

God, all of my epilogues are like ubershort... oh well. Tell me what you think of the story and I might post the next sequel faster. ;] I appreciate the reviews.


End file.
